Weavings
by Diporae
Summary: His brothers had no idea of his existence. It had been for the better. He had made his decision and had to live with the consequences. Yet, despite all his resolve he couldn't keep away forever. Just one night here and that would be enough. It had to be. Funny, all it took was for one night to change everything. Sequel to "Threads"
1. I

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

 **This fic in its entirety is dedicated to my wonderful and amazing turtle bestie Gwydion, whose birthday is today! Not only is she a truly lovely person, but she is incredibly talented and so if you haven't checked her out you need to!**

* * *

I.

The Soul Collector blinked onto the rooftop as though he had always been there. It had been years since he last allowed himself to see them. As far as they were concerned, he didn't exist. He knew it had been for the better, but it was still hard watching them grow older and live their lives without him. It was hard being trapped in eternity. But it was his job – his purpose – and he had to do it. Still, every few years or so, he couldn't help but drop into their world just so he could check in on them. Of course he knew they were alive and well – their threads told him that – but it was something about physically seeing them… He just couldn't keep away forever.

The brothers were all in their early twenties now. Each day they were steadily becoming that much closer to gaining mastery of their craft while they began tackling the new challenges that came with being adults. Naturally, Raphael had seen eons go by in what had only been a few years to them – dropping in and out of time tended to have that effect. According to Chronos' Master Clock, he had now been doing this gig for 563 years. Over half a millennia and yet compared to some of the other gods, he was still the new kid on the block. The young buck that could kick all of their butts and then some – but a newbie nonetheless.

Frankly, he didn't even know why he had chosen this particular night to visit his brothers. There was nothing special about the cool November evening. Judging by the crisp smell that crinkled the air, snow would probably begin to fall before daybreak. He'd already witnessed hundreds of first snowfalls – this one would be no different. Well, except that he was leaning against the air conditioning unit of a high rise and about to see his brothers for the first time in nearly thirty years. They wouldn't see him, but him seeing them would be enough. It was always enough.

It had to be.

Raphael sighed into the brisk night breeze to see the moisture in his breath waft away from his mouth. Absently, he played the golden strings at his side ensuring that each soul was continuing on the correct path while he nourished himself here and there. Most of the time he could do his job without even thinking. Heck, if it weren't for the other gods, the occasional wayward soul, and maintaining the Soul Nexus Gate, he'd probably be out of the job.

Well not really, but a turtle could dream.

A slight tingling from the three strings, which he had partitioned off upon his arrival in this segment of his realm, alerted him that they were on their way. Only a few more minutes and he could finally indulge in a glimpse of them.

He wondered if Michelangelo had finished the growth spurt he had obviously begun the last time Raphael had strayed in New York. Two years had passed for the brothers. That was more than enough time to finish maturing wasn't it? Raphael couldn't use himself as a reference point. He remained frozen in a teenage body and was there to stay.

Leonardo probably no longer had the same massive crack across his carapace – a result from a battle only a few months before Raphael's last visit. The scar would stay and the shell would never fully heal, but Raphael was sure two years would have been more than enough to make the wound less noticeable.

Then there was his last brother. Would Donatello still be as distraught as he was last time about not being able to attend college like Casey and April were? Raphael laughed to himself – he doubted Casey had even stuck around past the first semester. He had to admit, he sometimes thought about the car shop he and Casey had once dreamt about building together. Had Casey found someone new to dream with?

Raphael wondered if they ever missed him…

He snorted into the dark indigo sky. It was stupid and senseless to even cater to such musings. He thought he had finally left that part of him behind a century ago. Of course they wouldn't miss him – how can you miss what you never knew you had? His memory spells had seen to that. None of them would remember. None of them would ever know. None of them would ever see him again. Well… At the moment of their passing through the Nexus they would feel him, but it would be so brief and so overpowering, they would never recognize him for what he truly was.

Yes, Raphael was a god, but he was also a brother to three mutant turtles who had been made to forget he ever existed. It was better this way.

Shouts broke him out of his ruminations and silently, Raphael blended into the shadows he had long ago learned would always be his allies. Now that he could bend life threads around him, he was impossible to detect by mortal eyes alone. He felt his heart clench when he saw them drop into view a mere rooftop away.

He was right – Michelangelo had filled out more, but still evidently retained his fleet-footed demeanor. Leonardo was in the lead as always. Dual katana were still in their usual place strapped to his back. Raphael fingered his own sai remembering how he had long ago envied his brother so. The brother who always seemed better than him in every possible way. Once Leonardo had infuriated and motivated Raphael simultaneously. His envy was still there, but now was borne from a new source entirely.

He stroked the worn red leather. There was no reason to carry them. With his powers, he hardly needed them. Yet after all these years, The Soul Collector refused to part with his precious blades. Donatello catapulted over to his two siblings. His toothy grin flashed in the pooling streetlight. The three were lost in a world conceived both from their uncanny enigma and youthful surety.

Youth. Funny, Raphael would be young forever and yet just by observing his three brothers, he had never felt so old. It took every ounce of his willpower to remain hidden. He hated to admit how desperately he wished he could join them on their nightly run. Patrolling the skyline with his brothers at his side, Raphael missed it more than anything.

Already the three young turtles were almost out of sight. The Soul Collector knew he had lingered long enough. He should go back to the Soul Nexus sooner rather than later – as much as he pretended otherwise, he did have responsibilities. Besides, he really had been meaning to meet with Zephyr – Raphael's hired god of earth's weather – for a while now. Although he was technically Zephyr's boss, the two had been friends since almost the beginning, not long after Raphael had completed his transformation. Yet, even as his fingers strayed near his heart's harp, which would lead him out of this particular plane, he found he was unable to pluck the necessary strings.

Raphael shook his head. He was being stupid. He really should just go, but it wasn't like as Soul Collector he had to report to anyone. If anything, all the other gods, especially those who directly worked for him in order to help him run the entirety of his realm, _reported to him_. Even the major entities such as those on the High Council had no command over him. Heck, he sat on the council himself, and those old fogies mostly kept to themselves if Raphael kept to himself. As long as everyone did their job, nobody really cared what any of the others did. So really, Raphael could stick around for as long as he wanted. The question was, would he let himself?

Rubbing his temples in frustration, Raphael rolled his eyes at his own stupidity as he vanished from his current rooftop to reappear on the same one his brothers had just landed upon mere moments ago. Automatically, he ensured he was invisible to their senses, and was relieved he had taken such liberties when a red-head pulled open the rooftop access door, which literally sat in direct line of sight where the god currently hid. His breath caught at the sight of her and he felt his fingers clench around the hilts of his sai when Casey followed behind her. All five of them were there.

Screw Zephyr. Raphael would meet him in the morning.

The group greeted each in turn before all found a place on the edge of April's roof, hanging their legs as they gazed over the shimmering skyline. Raphael tilted his head in confusion. Why were his ever-active friends and family so eager to just sit on such a beautiful evening? Actually, now that Raphael thought about it, weren't his two human friends – well April anyway – supposed to be away at school? April answered his question for him, "So what was it that was so important you needed me to come home from college Donnie?"

Donatello unzipped his duffle and pulled out his laptop, "Two days ago, I was doing some scavenging for old tech and came across our first Lair. I went inside – just for old time's sake – and happened across an old floppy I must have left behind when we moved."

Raphael folded his arms in silent thought, unsure of what the big deal was… Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror. Wait. What?!

His brother clicked on his keyboard as he continued, "Of course I had to see what was on it." A video player flashed onto the screen, "This is what I found."

Obviously Leonardo and Michelangelo had also not seen the footage yet, for they shared similar shocked expressions as April and Casey. Donatello's mouth was set in a grim line as the short video played out. On the screen was the grainy images of four – not three – young mutant turtles playing amongst each other. Splinter's disembodied voice occasionally was heard, indicating he was the one holding the camera. There was Leonardo and Donatello playing with their blocks while Michelangelo tackled his action figure against his red-masked opponent's. The red-masked opponent that _should not_ have been there.

Raphael had screwed up.

It had taken ages to gather a team of familiars that could hack into Donatello's systems and eradicate any evidence that Raphael had ever existed. Countless photos, videos, and documents had been scoured in an effort to erase him from his brothers' lives. The last thing he needed was for his memory spells to be compromised by having his siblings come across his image at a later date, and now Raphael had an entire room in his library dedicated to holding every physical piece they had gathered. He believed he had gotten everything – he had even gone through the Kraang and Foot databases – no one had thought that there would be any evidence left in the old Lair. It hadn't even been considered.

"Is that _another_ mutant turtle?" April managed first.

"Yes." Donatello grimly responded.

"Whoa?!" Michelangelo gripped the purple-clad turtle's shoulder eagerly, "There aren't just three of us?"

"No." Donatello's frown deepened, "And there's more. Naturally, after finding this I had to wonder who the red-masked turtle was. I combed every inch of the old Lair, but this was the only thing I could find. Thinking that was it, I went on my own system and began reviewing all the old footage I had stored there. That was when I noticed it."

"Noticed what Don?" Leonardo prompted.

"That every file that once contained said individual had been altered." He solemnly stated.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! SHIT! Everyone stared dumbfounded at Donatello while Raphael mentally cursed up a storm, knowing he should have just taken that damn computer in the first place.

"But if that's the case," Leonardo shook his head, "Why haven't you noticed this sooner?"

"Because Leo," Donatello gestured at the screen, "I would have to look for it to know. Up until two days ago, I had no reason to think any of that stuff had been tampered with because it matched exactly with what I remembered."

Leonardo gaped, "What are you saying Don?"

The purple-clad turtle hit a key and suddenly the hundreds of visual media Raphael had spent days painstakingly altering appeared, but all of them had been restored to their original format, "That someone has messed with not just my tech," he tapped his forehead, "But our memories."

"What are you saying, Don?" The blue-clad turtle motioned, "That for whatever reason, someone doesn't want us to know about this fourth turtle?"

"He's not just any turtle, Leo." Donatello opened a picture of a head-shot of the mutant in question, "He's our brother, Raphael."


	2. II

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

II.

"Raphael?" April tried the word as though rolling it over her tongue, "It does sound awfully familiar doesn't it?"

Leonardo folded his arms and bent his head for a moment in concentration, and Raphael suddenly found himself focusing on his eldest brother's thread. Leonardo was trying to remember – he was trying to remove Raphael's spell, which enfolded the golden twine. After a tense moment, Leonardo gasped in pain to hold his head. Raphael relaxed. The spell, although temporarily weakened, had held.

It was another sign of how much time had passed for The Soul Collector. The spell on his brothers had been cast shortly after his transformation. At the time, he was ill-equipped to make it a perfect weaving but now, if Raphael were to perform the same incantation, there would be no chance of his brothers being able to remove it. It would be easy to recast… Yet Raphael hesitated.

Back then it had seemed so simple. It still was. Wasn't it?

Leonardo muttered, "It feels like something is blocking me from remembering…"

"I know," Donatello murmured, "I feel the same way whenever I think about it too hard. That's why I remotely backed up all my data in several hidden locations. If my computer doesn't send those areas a message every twenty-four hours, one of the systems will get my attention and redistribute the information pertaining to this enigma. That way if my memory is wiped _again_ there'll still be a way to know.

Raphael's eyes widened as he abruptly straightened. HE DID WHAT?! How the fuck was Raphael supposed to fix all this _now_?

"Why would someone do this?" Michelangelo whined, "What happened to our bro, Raphael?"

Raphael felt a pain ache within his chest as Michelangelo's large blue eyes looked to Donatello pleading for answers. He was well aware all five members of the group were struggling against his spell. If he did not recast it soon their memories would begin to leak through, and he simply could not allow that to happen. They deserved to continue their lives as normally as possible. They were better off without him.

More than once in the many years since he cut himself out of their lives, Raphael had wished he could have left his Sensei out of the folds of his reach. Alas, even his rat father had to undergo similar memory alterations if his plan was to work; yet all too often the god found himself yearning for Splinter's guidance. Now, more than ever, he wanted to speak with his Sensei… But… He couldn't.

The god clenched his fists at his side as familiar anger swept through his core. He was being stupid! He was well beyond such petty concerns as familial ties and emotional bonds. He was a _god_ for fuck's sake – a tremendously powerful one at that! He had made his decision and had to live with the consequences.

Only a year after becoming The Soul Collector, Raphael had learned that not all was well. Along with Raphael's unnatural transformation, by making all three of his brothers his immortal retainers the Tapestry of Fate had begun to fray. Too many mortal threads had been removed at once, and if his brothers had remained by his side, the realm's very fabric would eventually tear. If that had occurred, his brothers would have been whisked away into oblivion and Raphael would have been absolutely powerless to stop it.

A truly horrific fate awaited any soul who traversed the Abyss. No longer connected to The Soul Collector, the lost spirits in turn would no longer be connected to the Soul Nexus Gate. This meant that they could never be reincarnated nor could they ever return to the universe's energy stream. They would be partitioned off, spending eternity in a void of emptiness, and would be forever out of Raphael's reach.

The Soul Collector refused to let this fate befall his brothers, but the only way he could repair the damage done by the Herald and the previous Soul Collector's drastic alterations was for him to manually relocate his brothers' threads. With that done, Raphael had to use his own divine threads to repair the torn fabric and save his brothers. However, they could not lie next to mortal threads with their immortality intact. In order to reweave his brothers' threads, Raphael had to strip them of their eternal life.

His brothers would no longer be his retainers and no longer be immortal. Both of which were painful enough for The Soul Collector but worse yet, the collection of their immortality came at an even greater cost. For all the brothers' memories consequent to the god's transformation would vanish the instant Raphael began to drain their eternal life. They would wake up mortal to a brother who was suddenly a god with no recollection of how such a thing came to be. If they were lucky, their last memories would make it to that fateful day when Raphael left his mortality behind forever.

None of his family members had been pleased by their circumstances; nonetheless, neither did they relish spending eternity in oblivion. It had been easy for Raphael to convince them it was for the better. What The Soul Collector hadn't told his family was that he planned on implementing his own _modifications_ when he took their immortality.

The damaged Tapestry of Fate was proof that Raphael's new existence was dangerous to those around him; however, no longer did those stakes merely involve death. With eternity itself on the line, The Soul Collector could no longer bear to keep his family by his side as long as it meant them being put at such a risk. The time had come to cut all unnecessary ties to them. Yet he knew as long as his brothers remembered him – even as ordinary mortals – they would always try to find him. Raphael could not allow them that luxury. The solution: erase himself completely.

And he did.

After the loss of their immortality, the three brothers awoke to a world free of a fourth mutant turtle. With no one to remind them, including the altered Splinter, Casey, April, and endless others, the mortals returned to their lives completely unaware that their brother Raphael was missing. After all, how can you miss what was never there? They did not miss a brother. They did not miss Raphael. They did not know of the gaping hole that now filled their hearts.

With his task completed, Raphael returned alone to the Soul Nexus. After successfully repairing the Tapestry of Fate, he would then spend the following half-millennia working to become unparalleled in both his power and strength. If he was stuck as The Soul Collector, he would at least do his damnedest to be a ruler his denizens would appreciate.

What else could he do? It was all he had left.

Yet, now, after all the years following the Tapestry's repair, as Raphael stared at the backs of his friends and family, he found himself struggling to convince himself that his continued absence from their lives really was necessary.

He shook his head violently. What the hell was he thinking?

It wasn't like he could just pick up his life again with them. As much as he pretended otherwise, _he did_ have duties and responsibilities. He had an unfathomable amount of life energy to keep track of throughout the nearly countless worlds spread throughout the wide expanses of time that cumulatively composed the entirety of his realm. Yes, he had numerous lesser gods helping him out, but ultimately, each and every being under his jurisdiction was _his_ responsibility. Family or not, no mere mortals could distract him from that; even if those mere mortals were his brothers… Brothers whose company his heart had ached desperately for these last 562 years…

Gritting his teeth, The Soul Collector gathered the five threads attached to the beings before him. He could still feel each individual fighting against the mercurial coil that bound them all from their recollections of the past. Silently summoning the proper enchantment, five new sheaths of silver arose in the air, hovering inches from their targets. Raphael squeezed his glowing green eyes closed for a second, before snapping them open and forcing his will into his spell. Simultaneously, each thread was enveloped in a silver cocoon of magic and the moment the weaving tightened, each member of the group cried as their minds were abruptly forced from the chamber in which their sequestered memories lay.

Clearly, the incantation was a success, but as Raphael plucked his heart's harp to summon the rift that would take him to back to the Soul Nexus, all he could feel was the chronic cold that never left his chest.

* * *

 **A/N A little bit of backstory and another cliff hanger ;)**

* * *

 **To my lovely reviewers:**

 **zodiology: Haha it's so true. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, thanks for reviewing :)**

 **1234BlueLagoon: Thank you, I'm thrilled you're enjoying it so far. :)**

 **Gwydion: :D Yay G! I am so so so happy you're enjoying it so far. This was my sneaky drabble that I was hiding from you all this time ;) Also not going to lie, I totally thought of you when I came up with the idea for Don to find a floppy disk. Anyway I answered a few of your questions in this chapter but you're going to have to be patient lol… There's a lot more to come yet ;) And because I can't say it enough, HAPPY BIRTHDAY G! All the love for my OSMTB!**

 **Sunny Lighter: Sorry, I know it was probably slightly confusing, but hopefully this last chapter helped clear some things up. Just to clarify though, this is in the same universe as "Threads." Thanks for reviewing. :)**

 **Anonymous: You'll see… Anyway, I've never really been one to stick to a regular schedule of updating, but I do to try to update at least once a week. However, once school starts in three weeks I can make no promises, but I will still do my best to try and keep you guys from hanging for too long. Thanks for reviewing, I am glad you're excited to see what happens next :)**


	3. III

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

III.

"I still don't get why you bother with that stuff."

From his position in the predominantly empty hall, Raphael only briefly glanced at Zephyr, the green-haired, silver-eyed humanoid-fey individual, before continuing seamlessly into another stance of his kata. Zephyr lounged on the steps that led to the _throne._ He abhorred the term, but that's what _it was_. Still, he would reluctantly occupy it _only if_ he chose to hold court – which he took great care to successfully avoid ninety-nine percent of the time.

Of course, he couldn't always shirk such responsibilities. The High Council itself always presided their meetings in the heart of his realm, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. However, in exchange for parties and small talk, Raphael took great efforts to regularly visit each god under him, thereby ensuring they knew there was always an open invitation to seek him out if ever the need arose. It worked out for everyone: his denizens weren't neglected and he still got his privacy.

Besides, although the Soul Nexus held such a massive palace, its real purpose was to act as both an ultimate archive of knowledge and the Soul Nexus Gate's sanctuary. With the help of his organization familiars, every spare bit of space was filled with volumes and volumes of information pertaining to each world within his realm. Yes, there was the great hall (where he and Zephyr were currently located), kitchens, gardens, and plenty of sleeping quarters (including his own wing of blissful solitude), but usually the Soul Nexus palace was home to just Raphael and his familiars. This was also because when one stepped out of the protective barrier around the castle, the only beings that could endure the hypnotic aura created by the Soul Nexus Gate's sheer magnitude of spirit energy were soul collectors. This included lesser soul collectors such as his familiars as well as himself. True, Raphael's title and power demanded their obedience and loyalty, but they were still of the same kind. It was through this that Raphael found kinship with his familiars that he could find nowhere else.

Admittedly, The Soul Collector could not refrain from having a few chosen familiars who were almost constantly in his presence. Ala Os was a small winged creature that strongly resembled a pigeon from his home world. He, like all soul collectors, was composed of shadows and had red eyes, but he acted as Raphael's personal messenger. Then there was Tenebris. His giant lapdog that took the form similar to a monitor lizard. However, unlike those on earth, her legs were longer allowing her more clearance from the ground, and although Raphael had never been particularly tall, Tenebris still reached his shoulder when she was standing on all fours. She too boasted red rubies of eyes hidden within a body of darkness, but every so often in the right light, Raphael could catch glimpses of iridescent scales glimmering through her shadowy aura. They had a deep affection for one another, and whenever Raphael was home, Tenebris followed his every step. Even now, as he pressed on with his kata, she dozed nearby at the foot of his throne.

Neither Ala Os nor Tenebris had a mind for filing and organizing like his imp-like librarian familiars, but they were still very intelligent. Ala Os had an infallible internal compass allowing him to find any desired location with ease, while Tenebris had a sixth sense when it came to the most powerful immortals. The High Gods were the only ones that could hide the truth of their minds from Raphael, if they so desired. Raphael could break through their defensives, but at the risk of great personal insult to his target, which could yield dire results given certain circumstances. However, Tenebris could see through their glamour of lies and would silently portray her findings to her Master. Neither familiar could speak, but Raphael still knew their worries and feelings just as they knew his. Their silent communication had proven invaluable on more than one occasion. No one could replace his brothers, but Ala Os and Tenebris had managed to give Raphael the support he needed to stay sane these many years.

"It's called exercise." Raphael muttered, "Look it up."

"Immortals don't need exercise." Zephyr shook his head in exasperation as the turtle continued, "Extending the already pathetic amount of time allotted to one's lifespan is for mortals."

Raphael sent a sharp series of punches before spinning into a back kick, "There's more to it than that."

Blue eyes widened in surprise, "What could an all-powerful being like you possibly get from it, Raphael?"

Pleased that it had been weeks since Zephyr had slipped up by accidently calling him Lord or Master or some other equally ridiculous title, while simultaneously irritated at the comment's content, Raphael delivered his last movement before finally bowing to the center. Only then did he give the lesser god his full attention, "I'm not all-powerful. You know that."

"Says the guy who could kick Chronos' butt to Nirvana and back without breaking a sweat."

"Idiot," Folding his arms, Raphael glowered, "Unless you want to meet Chronos' personal wrath, you'd better shut it."

Realizing his mistake, Zephyr lost all air of casualness to lower his gaze apologetically to the ground, "Sorry my Lord. Such a jest was made out of poor judgement. It will not happen again."

Detecting her Master's discomfort, Tenebris raised her head before silently padding over to the steps where Raphael sunk to sit with his posture clearly denoting his rapidly souring mood. Prodding his hand with her snout, she managed to ground him slightly before settling down once again. Raphael spared her the slightest twitch at the corner of his mouth before he began to stroke her neck. "It better not. The last thing I need is Chronos marching in here and demanding retribution for bearing the insults of one of my servants." His temper lessening at Zephyr's pitiful look, he huffed, "And yeah I could take him, but that doesn't mean I should. 'Sides, just the thought of maintaining the universe's time makes me want to hurl."

Zephyr gave a devilish grin as he perked up, "From boredom or from difficulty?"

"From boredom!" Raphael barked, "If that old goat can manage, I sure as hell can too."

"Easy there, Chief," the god raised his hands in surrender, "No need to get pissy." Tenebris gave a low growl before snapping her jaws at Zephyr. Whipping his fingers away from harm, the god cradled them dramatically, "Nor do you need to sick Fido on me!"

"Call her Fido again and weather pixie will be on her menu tonight."

He looked nervously at the familiar, "You wouldn't."

For a moment he considered making the weather god shake in his boots, but instead Raphael finally found a grin break cross his beak, "Nah." He chuckled at his Zephyr's look of relief, "I don't feed her junk food. Plus, I sure as hell don't want to run earth's weather."

"Gee thanks."

"Hey," Raphael smirked, "think of it as job security. As long as it's boring, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Boring for you maybe." Zephyr briefly looked offended before he jumped topics, "Speaking of earth, how was it yesterday?"

The little blossom of cheer he had been cultivating abruptly withered. Tenebris grumbled when Raphael jerked up, "Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Wait!" Zephyr flung himself after his Master, "That's not much of an answer."

The Soul Collector ignored him as he stormed across the hall with every intention of going to his wing and finding something to break that he hadn't broken the night previous. Consequently, he near broke Zephyr's face when the weather god grabbed his shoulder. Hand still poised on Raphael's shoulder, wide-silver eyes stared at the green fist that had miraculously frozen a hair-breadth's from his nose. After an agonizing minute, The Soul Collector lowered it, "Fuck."

By this point, Tenebris was now at her Master's side rubbing gently against his shell. Knowing from experience, it was unwise to push Raphael for answers, Zephyr remained perfectly still while, despite his pounding heart, managing to maintain a hold on his Lord's shoulder. Eventually a dark mumble came from the turtle, "I had to recast the memory spells."

Knowing full well the torment Raphael went through the last time, Zephyr questioned, "But there's no way they could suspect anything was amiss unless there was something-"

"That tripped their memory?" Lonely green eyes lifted from the floor, "There was. Some old floppy disc was left behind at our first home. Donnie dug it up and showed it to the guys."

"Did you get the disc after performing the spell?"

"No." Raphael ground out, "That's the problem. Once Don got suspicious he went back and undid all the tampering. He uncovered _everything_. So now I need to get that disc and his laptop, and until I do every time they try to remember the spell will kick them out. Problem is: now they _know_ something is up."

"So why didn't you get the computer before hightailing it out of there last night?"

"Because Donnie's too damn smart. He backed up the entirety of his hard drive in several remote locations so that the instant his computer stops giving feedback, Donatello will be informed, and will be sent the same information again. So without Donnie, I can't hack his system, but obviously I can't just go up to him and ask politely for it."

Not completely understanding the subtleties of human – or in this case mutant turtle – technology Zephyr struggled to follow his friend's predicament. However, he did not need expertise on earthlings to know that Raphael was deeply concerned about his brothers' discovery. It had been obvious since he arrived at the Nexus that something was off; after all, they were at the heart of The Soul Collector himself. That meant every emotion the god felt threaded through the atmosphere of the plane and could be felt by its denizens. Zephyr was more than relieved that he had not arrived until the morning. When Raphael first returned last night, even the lesser soul collectors would have hid before daring to cross their god's wrath. Still, now that Raphael was opening up to him, the air was tinged again with flecks of the god's distress.

It reminded the weather god of the early days when Raphael had only been at the job just over a year. He had just completed exorcising his existence from his brothers' lives and was not in the best of places. Back then, The Soul Collector had relatively very little control over his powers compared to now, and when combined with his grief… well it had not been pretty.

The next decade had been spent with everyone on tenterhooks, and it was not until Raphael began to bond with Ala Os and especially Tenebris that things began to settle. Of course because The Soul Collector ran hot by nature, the Soul Nexus could not avoid future storms of his emotional chaos, but few had even remotely rivalled the ones from those days. As the centuries moved on and the god continued to mature, such tempests became fewer and fewer, and it was a testament to how distraught his Master was that Raphael's control was slipping now.

"No, I guess not…" Zephyr squeezed Raphael's shoulder as an idea came to him, "But here's a thought. You said Donatello's computer needs to stay in range of the other systems? Why not steal it and the disc and then find a hiding space for them somewhere near or inside the Lair? That way, the signal keeps sending so Donatello's safeguard can't be activated."

Suddenly, The Soul Collector grabbed both of Zephyr's shoulders causing an uncomfortable stream of energy to flow through him. Raphael may have skirted the topic earlier, but it was no secret to the weather god that his friend was incredibly powerful, "Zephyr, you're a genius!"

Faking embarrassment – to be freed from Raphael's uncomfortable grasp – Zephyr waved him off, "I wouldn't go that far. We still need to figure out a way to snag your brother's stuff."

Raphael was practically beaming as he began to pluck what Zephyr knew to be invisible threads, "No sweat. I'll be back before you know it!"

"Wait, Raphael-" His voice fell on deaf ears as The Soul Collector vanished. Zephyr sighed before looking at Tenebris, "You'd think after almost half a millennia he would learn to stop and think before he takes off like that."

Tenebris merely grunted before wandering out of the hall leaving the god to shout, "Easy for you to say! You're not the one whose head's on a platter if this doesn't work out well!"

* * *

 **A/N A little more background and some new characters. The realm of the OC is new for me, so we shall see how it goes.**

* * *

 **To my lovely reviewers:**

 **Anonymous: Since "Threads" began with Karai still being evil and non-mutated, and it's an AU, she stays that way. So I guess you could say that this story sticks with canon until "The Wrath of Tiger Claw," and then splits off. So "Vengeance is Mine" never happened (so no mutated Karai and no Miwa thing) but "Newtralized" did. Consequently, Slash and Raph kind of came to an understanding, and since then Slash has been off doing his own thing. Ie: I don't plan on addressing Slash at all in this arc. Hopefully that clears some stuff up? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Raigon: Thank-you! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

 **Gwydion: Haha – I totally didn't mean to make you feel old; in your defense, I remember floppies just as well XD Yay! I had a feeling it would be up your alley. We must be psychic or something ;)**

 **Sunny Lighter: Mmm… Maybe… We shall have to wait and see ;)**


	4. IV

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

IV.

Once more Raphael found himself hidden in shadows silently observing his brothers as they patrolled New York City's skyline. Donatello often carried his computer in his bag and all Raphael had to do was wait for his chance to slip both the machine and the floppy disc from the duffle undetected. Then after a final memory alteration, in which he erased a week's worth of recollections, he could go back to his immortal duties while his brothers lived out the rest of their days in ignorance… Great.

That was why he had to get the stuff without his brothers' notice. If Raphael spoke to his brothers now, he would lose his nerve, and then there really would be no going back. No, he would do it without a word to them, and would leave their world for good. No more torturous visits, no more agonizing observances, and no more turtle brothers. Raphael would be strong and would not bow down to his weakness. All he had to do was to wait for the right moment.

Leonardo paused to point towards the Chinatown district, "Okay, so remember the plan. We only want to confirm if it really has been the Foot behind these recent attacks on the Purple Dragons. This is a recon mission only. Get in, observe, and get out. Got it?"

"But what if it is the Foot, Leo?" Michelangelo gave his eldest brother a wide-eyed frown, "You don't think the Shredder is still alive do you?"

Raphael smirked to himself. The Shredder was definitely not behind whatever was going on in this part of town. The former Tin Can of Terror was The Soul Collector's prisoner for eternity, and Raphael only had to shift his attention briefly to the threads within the Nexus to know that Oroku Saki was not about to go anywhere anytime soon. However, he was curious as to who the new leader of the Foot could be. Last time he checked, Karai had left for Japan indefinitely with her tail between her legs after her father was killed (in a manner of speaking) by Raphael's own hand.

"No Mikey, I don't." Leonardo straightened, "But we still need to check it out."

The three mutant turtles whipped out of sight to the streets below, and Raphael followed. For a moment, as he plummeted to the earth with the wind ripping against his scales, he could almost pretend things had never changed. That it was just him and his brothers delighting in the comfort of their often ninja-related adventures. The swarm of new threads that demanded his attention rocketed him back to reality.

Wait.

Where had all these threads suddenly come from? Unless… Raphael snapped his head up to see the shadows crawling with Foot. Crap.

The turtles racing ahead had no idea of the ambush they had landed into the moment they stepped into this part of town. Double crap.

Of course the Foot were completely unaware of Raphael's presence, but that did not lessen his anxiety. Why the hell were there so many Foot? Who was behind this? Raphael began rapidly sorting through threads to find a familiar string of light. It was uncanny; the moment he found what he knew to be the thread leading to the Foot's new leader, a voice came from an alleyway not far ahead. "Even after all these years and you still fall from the same old tricks."

Leonardo's grim voice only echoed what was in Raphael's mind, "Karai."

Great. Leonardo's girlfriend apparently was back from Japan and apparently was back in with the Foot. What a freaking amazing day this was turning out to be.

"You don't look happy to see me, Leonardo." She smirked as she inspected the leader before glancing over his brothers, "Only three? Now I'm disappointed. It's no fun if I can't destroy all four of you at once."

Triple crap.

All three turtles exchanged silent looks before Leonardo stepped forward, "Four? What are you talking about Karai?"

"What? You hit your head or something?" Karai chuckled, "Come on Leo, even you're not that dumb."

"Maybe you should just spell it out for me," Leonardo hissed, "You know, for old time's sake."

She snorted, "Seriously? What would your brother think taking lessons from the enemy?"

"I don't hear Mike or Don complaining," the leader retorted.

"Don't be dense. I don't care about them."

Michelangelo and Donatello both cried, "Hey!" but Karai just ignored them.

"They're not fun like you and he are."

"I don't know who you are talking about, Karai." Leonardo ground out in frustration.

For the first time the kunoichi bore an expression of genuine shock before quirking an eyebrow in amusement, "I wonder what must have happened between you two that you would go so far as to pretend he doesn't exist."

Leonardo suddenly drew his blades, "Enough of your games, Karai. I would never treat Michelangelo or Donatello that way."

"Right," she slid out her own katana, "He says while purposely leaving out Raphael's name."

Crap. Crap. Crapity crap.

Of all people, it had to be Karai – naturally with an army of ninja at her disposal – that would slam his brothers' minds with the truth. How could he have forgotten to blank her memory? Was he that much of an idiot? Who would forget to blank their eldest brother's psycho girlfriend? Apparently the guy who's supposed to keep this realm's souls in check. Yeah… His domain was in great hands alright.

Raphael examined the multitude of threads belonging to Karai's Foot army. There had to at least be a couple hundred. His brothers were good, but not that good. Besides, while they had been having their lovely little stroll down trash talk lane, he had counted twenty archers on this block alone. Karai wasn't here to play fair, and the odds practically avalanched in her favour.

Yep. The universe hated him.

He grumbled, "Oh sewer apples."

Abruptly, Karai and his three brothers whipped their heads to the direction of his voice, but as Raphael dropped his cloak of invisibility, he wrapped his fist around each of the Foot soldiers' threads, including Karai's. Just as his brothers' jaws began to drop, he summoned hoar frost. Suddenly the entire Foot army was incapacitated, for each and every solider was coated in a film of blue ice. Raphael knew they'd be fine; they just needed to thaw out first. Mind, given the balmy November weather, they'd be there for a while. Oh well. He never much cared for Karai anyway.

With that out of the way, he braced himself as he slowly turned his glowing green eyes onto Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, "Uh… Hi guys."

All three looked utterly flabbergasted, but eventually Donatello's brain chugged back into action, "Y-you're h-him. The fourth turtle from the disc, from the files."

"Wait." Michelangelo took several steps closer and Raphael had to admit it was strange to have his youngest brother look down at him from his older body, "If you're our brother, how come you look so much younger than us?" The orange clad turtle's eyes widened, "And why are your eyes glowing?!"

"Look, you got to take my word that there's a really good reason for all of this, but I need Donnie's laptop and that disc. Then you can forget all about it and go on as though none of this ever happened."

Raphael approached Donatello who defensively hugged his duffle. Suddenly, Leonardo was blocking his path, "No."

The Soul Collector sighed, "Leo…"

"I said no." Leonardo glared down at Raphael – god, he hated being the shortest – "You can't just come here and take Donnie's stuff and then disappear. Besides, what the hell is wrong with the Foot? We're supposed to be fighting it out right now and now they're Footsicles."

"That's because I froze them." At Leonardo's look of shock he quickly assured, "Don't worry. Once the sun's up they'll thaw out and be perfectly fine."

"You… Froze them…?" Leonardo still appeared shell-shocked.

"Yeah that's what happens when you coat someone in ice," Raphael stepped around him and gestured to Donatello, "The bag Don."

"S-stop talking like you know us!" Donatello inched away.

Raphael growled in frustration, "Didn't you hear Leo's girlfriend? I'm your brother, brainiac."

At the girlfriend comment, Leonardo whipped his swords in Raphael's direction, "If you're our brother why can't we remember you?"

The red-clad turtle lifted an eye ridge as he inspected the blades pointed at his throat, "You know bro if you were anyone else I'd rip your soul right out of you for that."

"You'd do what?" Michelangelo squeaked, "What kind of dude threatens someone's soul?"

"The kind who controls every soul in this realm – _my realm_ – Mikey." Raphael did not remove his stare from Leonardo's, "Which is why I'd put those swords down, Leo."

Cobalt eyes narrowed. Under other circumstances, Raphael would have found the turtle leader's tense posture's juxtaposition to his own relaxed one humourous, but any cheer he felt was immediately blown away when Leonardo hurtled a smoke bomb at his feet. Raphael clenched his fists at his side glaring at the purple cloud of smoke. Moments later, when the air cleared, the three brothers had vanished – or so they thought. They did not realize that no matter where they fled, Raphael could find them. Their threads of life would always betray them.

However, despite the infuriating origin of the entire situation, Raphael found himself grinning as he vanished. It had been a long time since anyone had dared to openly defy him. Sure, his brothers did it because they had no idea who they were dealing with, but it still gave him a jolt of excitement. He did love a good chase, and reappearing in front of his fleeing brothers causing them to skid to a stop on the rooftop was all the more priceless when paired with their horrified expressions. Acting as though not perturbed in the slightest at their attempt at escape, Raphael extended his hand towards his brother once more, "The bag Donatello."

"We are so screwed dudes," Michelangelo nervously fingered his nunchakus.

"H-how…" The purple-clad ninja merely gawked, "D-did y-you…?"

"I told you," Raphael shrugged, "This _my_ turf. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, your souls will always call to me and I _will_ find you."

"Cocky much?" Leonardo stepped in front of Donatello shielding him from Raphael, "If you're so powerful why don't you just take it?" Seeing Raphael subtly tense he probed further, "Or maybe this is all an elaborate display to trick us into giving you what you want."

Green eyes blazed as The Soul Collector attempted to quell his anger, "You're on thin ice bro."

"Somehow I doubt that." Obviously believing he had the upper hand, Leonardo drew his katana once more, "If you could then logically you would have taken it by now, but you haven't. So I'm thinking you're all smoke and mirrors, _Raphael_."

The way Leonardo's tongue cut through his name emphasizing his confidence in his belief that he had successfully seen through his opponent's deceit was just such _classic_ _Leonardo_ , but with the knowledge of knowing just how wrong his elder brother was, despite his anger, The Soul Collector burst out laughing, " _Are_ _you_ _challenging me_?"

If Leonardo was unnerved by Raphael's sudden humour, he did not show it. Instead, he silently raised his swords in preparation for combat, and Raphael smiled darkly, " _Oh this is priceless_. You know it's been over fifty years since someone challenged me?" He pulled out his sai, spinning them, "If the god of dreams couldn't take me, you sure as hell don't stand a chance."

"Why don't you shut it and let my swords do the talking," Leonardo hissed as he lunged forward.

Amused by his brother's unusual impulse to deliver the first blow, moving like lightning, Raphael easily side-stepped him before lightly tapping his brother on the carapace with his sai's hilt, "Too slow Leo."

Leonardo spun around to slash at Raphael, but his opponent was already gone. Instead he was grinning from several feet away, "Nice form, but it's better when you _hit_ your target."

In response, Leonardo glowered before whipping out several throwing stars at the red-clad turtle. Raphael knew what he was trying to do. He even gave Leonardo the luxury of staying put as he deftly flicked the three shuriken to the ground with a twirl of his sai, but when a silver blade came from above to slice into his face, Raphael had had enough. Sheathing his weapon with incredible speed, The Soul Collector used his free hand to grab the blade. A mortal would have lost his limb, but to Raphael it was no different than catching a roll of wrapping paper. At Leonardo's wide-eyed gasp, Raphael smirked, "Don't look so surprised. I haven't even attacked you yet."

The blue-clad turtle's skin paled as Raphael tore the sword from his grasp before snatching his second blade just as easily. "Let's get rid of the sharp stuff first," The Soul Collector shoved them into the roof's concrete as though it was butter. He was well aware his brother would not be able to withdraw them without Raphael's tremendous strength. "Now for some fun. Let's spar."

No longer hiding his confusion, Leonardo shifted into a better stance, which allowed him to block Raphael's first punch. "Glad to see you can still take a hit."

The first few kicks and punches Raphael delivered were nothing special, and as expected Leonardo blocked them all. Then gradually, The Soul Collector began to speed up. He had to admit, his former leader was doing an admirable job keeping up, but even Leonardo had his limits. As his blows began to lose visibility, Leonardo started to falter. Not even breathless, Raphael remarked, "Gotta work on your other senses bro. Vision will only get you so far." He vanished to reappear and kick Leonardo in the shell, "See?"

Huffing, Leonardo spun around to face his smiling opponent, "Who are you?"

"You already know that answer," he swept Leonardo off his feet, "I'm Raphael."

Breathing heavily from the ground, the turtle gawked as he was offered a hand up, "Don't give me half an answer!"

"What more do you want?" Raphael flicked his eyes from Leonardo to his hand, "I don't bite you know."

Considering the proffered appendage a moment longer, Leonardo finally sighed before grasping it, but he only held it for an instant before flinching back, "Ah!" Staring at his hand from where he sat, sharp eyes slowly looked up, "You were holding back."

The Soul Collector did not withdraw his hand, "Now you believe me?" Carefully, Leonardo grabbed his hand once more. Raphael could feel him shiver, but this time the blue-clad turtle allowed himself to be pulled up. Once the leader was standing, Raphael walked back to where he buried Leonardo's katana, and blithely drew them from the stone, "Here. Sorry, you'll probably need to sharpen 'em now."

"Uh thanks," Leonardo took the blades, "So now what?"

Raphael felt his brief bubble of bliss pop. While sparring with Leonardo, he had actually gotten lost in the moment. It was as though nothing else mattered except him and his brother. Folding his arms, he nodded in Donatello's direction, "I take Don's computer and that disc then blank your memories. By morning you won't remember any of this."

"And we forget you." Leonardo stated flatly.

"And you forget me." Raphael echoed miserably.

"So all that stuff on the disc was real?" Donatello frowned.

"Yeah," Raphael couldn't meet their eyes, "It's all stuff from when we were kids."

"So it was you?" Michelangelo wandered closer, "You're the one that erased our memories?"

His ethereal green eyes remained fixed on the cement, "Yeah…"

"But why?" Michelangelo's voice shook and Raphael refused to identify the emotion tied to it, "Why would you want your brothers to forget you?"

"Because…" He unfolded his arms to squeeze his fists at his side, "It's complicated."

"That's not a good reason and I could be wrong, but it sounds to me like you get the short end of the stick here."

Leonardo responded with genuine curiosity, "What do you mean Mikey?"

"Well if I've got this right, it sounds like we get to live together in ignorant bliss because you can't miss what you think you've never had right? Meanwhile, Raphael goes off to…" He paused in thought for a moment, "Wherever, and is stuck all alone with all these memories of his family. Even now I bet he's going crazy with us talking to him like he's a stranger."

Raphael hated the way his eyes stung from Michelangelo's words while Donatello replied, "If it's so painful why not just give us our memories back?"

"Based on the way he's looking at the ground," Michelangelo gestured, "I don't think he can or has a very good reason not to."

Under the pressure of three pairs of eyes boring into his scales Raphael mumbled, "He's right. If I give you your memories back, I risk losing you permanently. It's bad enough I'll have to watch your bodies die. I can't bear to lose your souls too."

"Watch us die?" Leonardo's voice held new concern, "Do you know something we don't?"

"It's nothing like that Leo." Raphael finally peeled his eyes from the pavement, "All mortals die. You're mortal so you'll have to die eventually, but I'm not mortal."

"What?!" Donatello and Michelangelo gasped almost in unison.

"What do you think I meant when I said this is my realm? That I control souls? I brought it up to freak you out, but it's still the truth." He gestured to himself, "Mikey pointed it out earlier: _I look younger_. Why do you think that is?"

"Because you're immortal." Leonardo stated flatly.

"And I'm not just any immortal either." Green eyes flashed in the darkness, "I'm _The Soul Collector_. The god essentially in charge of every soul – every life force – in the universe."

"Dude…" Michelangelo walked closer to Raphael to inspect him closer, "How did that happen? If you are our brother you had to be mortal once right?"

"I was born mortal yes, but certain… _events_ … Changed me. Over five years ago in your time, by Chronos' Master Clock 563 years."

"You're 583 years old!?" Donatello immediately calculated.

"Something like that," Raphael shrugged, "Time gets messed up when one jumps from plane to plane all the time. Especially at the Nexus Gate where it seems to stop altogether."

"Looks like you're no longer the oldest, Leo." Michelangelo smirked at his big brother.

"Hmph." Leonardo folded his arms, "I was still born first. Besides, other than what's on Don's computer I have no recollection of Raphael and apparently won't for much longer."

"Seriously dude," Raphael found himself face-to-face with his pouting freckled blue-eyed brother, "You really gotta wipe our memories, _again_?"

Why did Michelangelo have to have those stupid puppy dog eyes? Besides, weren't gods supposed to be immune to such emotional ploys? "Don't make this harder than it already is Mikey."

"It's obvious you don't want to do it though." His brother insisted.

"None of this has ever been about what I want Mikey," Raphael snapped, "I never had a choice."

"I thought you were a mighty and powerful god!" Michelangelo wildly waved, "Isn't the very definition of that getting to do whatever you want?"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Not if I want the universe to stay whole."

"Doesn't your happiness and wellbeing kind of tie into that?" Donatello pointed out calmly.

Suddenly Michelangelo jumped on Raphael, giving a massive twitch, "Whoa it's like hugging Don's electric ball thingy!" Before wrapping his arms back around his carapace.

"It's a Van de Graaff generator, Mikey." Donatello muttered, "And you are not supposed to hug it."

Raphael stood frozen under Michelangelo's grasp. The only one who dared give him this much physical contact was Tenebris and to a lesser extent Ala Os. Everyone else hated touching him for the sheer jolt of energy they felt on impact. Zephyr tried to hide it, but Raphael wasn't stupid. He knew it hurt his friend to be in contact too long. "Michelangelo, this isn't good for you."

"Well neither is this whole memory-wiping deal and you're still doing it."

"This is different," yet despite himself, Raphael found himself wrapping his arms around his younger if-slightly-larger brother.

"See? It's not so bad. You know, besides the whole skin-tingling thing, this does feel kind of familiar."

"That's because when you touch me you form a conduit into my heart's harp. So you have access to some of my own emotions. That's what you're feeling now."

It was true, even as he explained it, he could see images from when he was kid holding his baby brother just like he was now. It made his heart swell and quell at the same time, and at this surge of emotion, Michelangelo had to yank free, "Ow! That hurt!"

It was becoming too overwhelming. He practically felt himself physically tearing at what his duty demanded and what his heart wanted. Hugging his brother, despite Michelangelo's good intentions, had not helped. It only made Raphael miss his brothers all the more fiercely. Staggering back Raphael shook his head, "This isn't right. I – You – None of this is right."

Leonardo took a step forward, "Look, Raphael..."

"No!" Raphael's ethereal eyes blazed at his elder brother, "If you had just given me the stupid bag, I wouldn't be in this mess! Fuck! I knew this would happen if I talked to you. I'm such an idiot!"

"Come on maybe we can work something out," Leonardo grabbed his brother's forearm, "Just relax."

"Let go of me!" Raphael jerked his arm away before another conduit of memories could be unraveled. When Leonardo tried again, in a panic Raphael plucked all three of his brothers' threads, "I said GET AWAY!"

In an instant, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo were simultaneously thrown to their knees moaning in pain. Blinking rapidly at his brothers' prone positions, Raphael stuttered, "I… I'm sorry."

Then he fled to his Nexus leaving the three turtles staring anxiously at the spot where their brother had vanished, surprised their memories had somehow escaped further alteration.

* * *

 **A/N Ahh poor Karai, between "Threads" and "Weavings" I am such a jerk to her. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not.**

* * *

 **Maizy C.C: Oh wow! Thank-you so much (I'm assuming you're the Guest reviewer from August 9** **th** **for "Threads"). I am genuinely thrilled that you loved it so much and are enjoying "Weavings" too. Haha I sometimes fret that I'm getting too carried away with my "creativity" when I write and so I always get super pumped to see that someone enjoys it! Let's see… Currently I have up to eight chapters written as drafts, but chapter 8 is not the end. I'm thinking if I keep more-or-less to my Master Outline (thus why I can be all awesome and look organized XD) I should end up around 13 give or take. Also, your friend makes me a wee bit sad… I must be getting old…**

 **Raigon: Nope. I can't let it be that simple otherwise this would be a pretty dull fic lol. Thanks for continuing to read and review!**

 **Gwydion: What can I say? Am I good or am I good? XD Haha I tots had to restrain myself from telling you about Ala Os (btw did you appreciate what his name means/did you figure out what it means?) sooner, especially when we came up with a certain awesome idea. Oh yes… There wasn't much more world building in this chapter, but just wait and see… I think you'll be pleased ;)**

 **Oh and thanks for letting me know. I swear I read my chapters over and over and yet just when I think they're perfect and I finally got everything I still miss the smallest things!**

 **Haha, I love the canon sharing! I like to think certain episodes didn't happen between "The Wrath of Tiger Claw" and "The Invasion" and that Northampton still happened but panned out how I wrote it in "Love or Blood" *cough* Raphril *cough.* Then if I ever finish a certain epic saga (you know the one) it will take place after that. Yep yep. It's a beautiful canon indeed ;)**


	5. V

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

V.

If Raphael had been in a bad mood when he first returned from earth on his last visit, it was nothing compared to the tempest he brought with him when he arrived in the heart of his domain. Livid did not even begin to do it justice. The instant he plowed through the doors in the entrance hall, a violent shift in energy sent his familiars scuttling to the shadows. None dared to cross The Soul Collector when he was consumed by such a terrific temper. Not even acknowledging his cowering disciples, Raphael stormed up the entry staircase and flung open the doors to the great hall, knowing his query would be found within, "ZEPHYR!"

The fey god had no time to react, for the moment Raphael caught sight of him, The Soul Collector grabbed and twisted Zephyr's own life thread, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

The weather god pried at his throat feeling Raphael's fingers crushing into his life energy, but it did no good. Technically as an immortal, Zephyr could not traditionally die, but the being before him was not restricted by such petty laws. If Raphael so desired, he could yank anyone's soul from their physical body. That included Zephyr.

With The Soul Collector's anger literally forming an electric current into the lesser god's thread, Zephyr had no doubt that things on earth had not gone well. Wishing he had left the Nexus when he had the chance, he choked out, "It's not my fault that you flew out of here assuming my advice would work."

Raphael's voice dangerously lowered as he strode toward his captive, "What is the point of giving advice if you know it won't work?"

"Probably the same reason why you keep torturing yourself by going back there."

A vicious jolt of energy showered from Raphael's body to bombard Zephyr as he was abruptly dropped to the ground. Breathing hard, The Soul Collector pinched the red fabric between his eyes – another relic from the former life he refused to part with – turning away from where his friend was crumpled. Slowly pulling his aching body to its knees, Zephyr spied a small familiar tentatively approach the irate god, "M-Master…?"

Zephyr had to give the little shadowy imp credit – considering the mood Raphael was in, he wouldn't want to approach him with a ten-foot pole and _Zephyr was a god_. A minor god compared to The Soul Collector, but still a god. The lesser soul collector quivering there on the marble was not, and it was at the complete and total mercy of Raphael's foul disposition. The Soul Collector was connected to every living thing, but the Soul Nexus and the beings within it were essentially an extension of himself, which meant they were bound far more tightly to Raphael than Zephyr was. "WHAT?!"

Geez. What a drama queen.

The being trembled and sunk even lower to the ground, which was a feat considering the tiny creature, which resembled a lop-eared rabbit made of smoke, stood no higher than Raphael's calve, "M-my apologizes Lord Soul Collector, b-but The High Council is expected in one cycle…"

Under Raphael's glower the familiar lost its voice, which only incited the god to snap, "AND…?"

"Eep!" It thumped one of its big hind feet nervously on the stone floor, "J-just preparations need to be made here in the hall a-and we need your final approval and scheduling a-and…"

Wide red eyes blinked up at Raphael before flicking to the doorway opposite where a small crowd of other similar familiars were anxiously watching. Some held clipboards, some held cleaning supplies, and some simply fidgeted nervously on the spot. Zephyr snorted, "I think he's trying to tell you that they want to get ready for tomorrow's shindig, but you're scaring the crap out of them."

Raphael diverted his glare from the being before him to where Zephyr lounged with his legs now outstretched on the floor, "What do you know?!"

"More than you when you're like this." Sensing Raphael subtly calming, Zephyr smirked nonchalantly, "He's right though. All the big stiffs will be here soon. Now's really not the time for you to throw a hissy fit over this whole memory thing with your brothers."

"Damn it," The Soul Collector clenched his fists at his sides while he took several moments to focus on his breathing. Eventually he returned his attention to the shadow rabbit that appeared to be losing its mind on the spot, "Right. Get on with it then."

The familiar dared to meet Raphael's gaze, "Y-yes sir!"

The shadow rabbit, obviously wanting to get away from The Soul Collector as soon as possible, began to bound off when Raphael halted him, "Wait, Velox Umbra," Its distress at being directly addressed was all too apparent on its face, which made The Soul Collector frown, but not in anger, "Sorry. I didn't mean to you know…" Raphael rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I mean you guys know what to do to prepare. I trust you to get it done well."

"T-thank-you my Lord," Velox Umbra visibly brightened full of relief, "Do not worry we shall not fail you."

He then bustled off to join his fellow familiars and they began rushing off in all directions to complete their duties. "Wow." Zephyr pulled himself up, "You must be upset to be acting this way. It's been years since you let your anger get the best of you like that. Man, I thought that rabbit was going to shit bricks when you first looked at him. Even I could feel the wave of energy you pounded in his direction."

"It's not funny Zephyr," Raphael turned to leave the hall so his servants could transform the room into a proper meeting chamber. "Do you think I enjoy knowing I'm the guy who makes bunnies cry?"

"I never said that. Last time I checked there was a distinct difference between shitting bricks and crying," The weather god folded his hands behind his lower back as he followed Raphael, a distinct skip in his step, "The former being far more unpleasant."

"You're an ass."

"If you say so my Lord."

Raphael froze to throw daggers with his eyes, "Do you want me make _you_ shit bricks?"

"Oh we both know that you can, but you won't over something like this."

"Hmph." The turtle strode toward the staircase which led to his private wing of the castle, "You're ballsy today."

"Am I?" Zephyr stopped at the foot of the stairs, "I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah right." Raphael snorted before turning around, "You heading out?"

"Mmhmm, got some business to take care of back on earth. Monsoon season's right around the corner you know."

"How thrilling. Well I'll be here trying not to have my brains ooze out of my head in boredom once Council's in session."

"Don't worry. It's only a day filled with titillating discussions over whose job is most important with small talk filling the gaps."

"Made all the better knowing that every minute I sit in there, my brothers are prying further into what they shouldn't."

That made Zephyr lose his air of lightheartedness, "Ever think that you're going about this the wrong way?"

"I'm not discussing this anymore Zephyr." Raphael returned to his ascent up the staircase, "I have a splitting headache and all I want is some time to cool off before gods start showing up."

Shaking his head, Zephyr watched as his friend disappeared from view. Based on his reaction earlier, the entire situation _was_ getting out of hand. The Soul Collector obviously wasn't getting the results he needed by continuing on his current course and frankly, there was a little too much riding on Raphael's mental stability for him to be losing it like this. The problem was not helped by the turtle's stubbornness.

Zephyr tapped his chin thoughtfully. Maybe there was something he could do after all? Besides, what better time than when Raphael's attention was fully occupied by a house full of major deities? It was worth a shot wasn't it? With a tiny pop he vanished from the entrance hall.

* * *

 **A/N I apologize for taking so long to update. Unfortunately now that school is in full tilt I just don't have the time, but that does not mean I am on hiatus. Updates will just be far less often and way more sporadic. Thanks for your patience and reading my stuff! :D**

* * *

 **To my lovely reviewers:**

 **Yesenia000: Yo no hablo españiol muy bueno nunca más, pero lo intentaré lo major que pueda. Muchos gracias por su parables amables! Yo soy muy contenda! De nuevo, muchos gracias por leer mi historia! :D**

 **Gwydion: Awe thanks G! I definitely felt the gushing! Haha I suppose I've just been trying to brush up on Latin roots for certain classes and thus ended up inspired accordingly. Ala os is Latin for wing bone, Tenebris is darkness, and Velox Umbra is quick shade/shadow. I thought it would be cool to have the lesser soul collectors have meanings to their names that weren't super obvious. Plus, it allows me to give a nod to Roman mythology ;)**

 **zodiology: Thank-you! I am glad you are enjoying it!**

 **GuestGirl: Yes they do! Raphael did not mess with their memories this time (although they still only have knowledge of what Donatello found on his computer). Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

 **Sunny Lighter: Yep. Darn that Karai, when will she learn lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**


	6. VI

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence! What is this? An update at last? Yes it is!**

* * *

VI.

The turtles were all in the Lair watching their Sensei as he observed the images on Donatello's laptop screen. Casey couldn't get away from work, but April had come as soon as she received Donatello's text on what had transpired between the turtles and their "missing" brother. Michelangelo was hanging upside-down with his legs over the back of the couch while Donatello sat beside his Sensei. Meanwhile, Leonardo kept alternating between pacing and sitting with April simply watching from her place beside Michelangelo, and as the eldest turtle recounted the evening's events, she would often frown in thought at the kneecaps pulled tight against her chest. Splinter stroked his beard thoughtfully upon his son's conclusion, "It is true. I cannot deny there is a strong sense of familiarity that I associate with the images I see before me. With the appearance of your _brother_ tonight, I feel we cannot assume this physical evidence has been fabricated. Raphael must have played some significant role in our lives in the past."

Leonardo nodded in confirmation, "We feel the same way, Sensei. Yet, for whatever reason, Raphael does not want us to remember."

"And then there was him going on about being some super powerful spirit dude and stuff," Michelangelo quickly blew a pink gum bubble before popping it, "What's up with that?"

"Not spirits – he said he was "The Soul Collector."" Donatello looked up at Splinter, "Have you ever heard of such a thing, Sensei?"

"There are old legends about a deity who monitored the paths of the spirit." Splinter paused for a moment before continuing, "We all have set paths in the tapestry of fate, but sometimes things go awry and the threads of life become tangled. It is this deity's duty to untangle them and put the souls back on the right course for all eternity. Right up from each reincarnation until they finally ascend to Nirvana – or so the stories go."

"That's it?" Donatello obviously had been hoping for more.

"Alas my son," Splinter sighed, "What I know of this "Soul Collector" is relatively little for the texts pertaining to said being are few, and sadly the knowledge sought to be gained from such manuscripts has largely been lost to decay or inadequate translations. There is an ancient tale of a library of the gods that is believed to archive all the universe's wisdom, but I fear it is a thing borne purely out of fanciful myth."

"So what do we do, Master Splinter?" Leonardo was pacing again, "Wait until this so-called brother of ours makes a reappearance and hope we can delay him long enough from altering our memories so we can interrogate him?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Lord Raphael is not one who enjoys being put on the spot, especially when it comes to heavy stuff like this."

All five of the room's occupants jumped to their feet to zero-in on the source of the new voice. Lounging on the wooden spiral rafters above the common area, was a slender man with green hair who was dressed in gauzy clothing that appeared as though it had been sewn from the very wings of butterflies and the delicate silk of cobwebs. Along with his pointed ears and silver eyes, there was something undoubtedly fey about him.

Always more than a little wary of any new face in his home, Splinter lunged himself up at the stranger who vanished to reappear on the couch between where Michelangelo and April had been previously sitting, "Interesting… So this is where he grew up. He wasn't kidding. You really do live in the sewers."

Displeased by his target's relocation, Splinter hissed, "Who are you? How did you find this place?"

"Huh?" Zephyr glanced up at the angry rat who was now standing directly in front of the him with his staff pointed directly at the man's throat, "Oh sorry, where are my manners?" He disappeared again to reappear beside Splinter to hold out a hand, "Name's Zephyr. God of Earth's weather, climate, and the like. I was hired by your son, Lord Raphael, near the beginning of his rule."

Splinter glared at the god, "My _son, Lord Raphael_?"

"Well adopted son, I guess…" Zephyr ran a hand through his spiky green locks in thought, "Or I think that's what he said."

"If he is my son why do I not recall anything of him?" Splinter's voice was hardly friendly, "And if you are a god yourself why do you call him Lord?"

"Yeah there's a reason for that…" Zephyr flopped back onto the couch, "But Lord Raphael is already going to kill me when he finds out I've been here so I'll leave it for him to explain. As for the Lord thing, it's because he _is_ my Lord and Master. I am a minor god and Lord Raphael is The Soul Collector. He is one of the major gods and sits on the High Council. Plus, not only could he kick my ass, but he could strip away my immortality and soul if he felt like it without breaking a sweat. Trust me, no one in their right mind wants to piss him off. I mean he has one hell of a temper, but he knows what he's capable of. He just plays it off like he's a nobody. Mind if I grew up hiding in a sewer, I probably would do the same thing. I imagine it would bring anyone's ego down a couple of pegs."

"Geez," Donatello leaned over to Leonardo, "And I thought Mikey talked a lot."

Michelangelo stuck his tongue out in his snickering older brothers' direction and Zephyr paused to raise an eyebrow, "Considering I'm the only one who can take you to see Lord Raphael at the Soul Nexus, it may be in your best interests not to insult me. Never mind the fact that even if I am only a minor god, I am still a god."

"Right because it would really be in your best interests to off your boss' brothers." Donatello sniped back.

"Donatello," Splinter flicked his tail angrily, "Enough."

"Hai Sensei," said admonished turtle bowed his head in Zephyr's direction, "Sorry."

"Hah." The god waved him off, "No need. You're nothing compared to your brother. He probably would have told me to shut up five minutes ago."

"Uh…" Leonardo walked forward, "Just to clarify, why are you here?"

"See here's the thing." Zephyr crossed a leg over his knee, "For reasons I cannot really explain, Lord Raphael literally cut himself out of your lives. That meant taking his stuff, himself, and your memories with him. However, I think he's letting his stubbornness and emotions get in the way of thinking this through logically. So I figured instead of him coming to you, I'd take you to him."

"And why would you take us to this place?" Leonardo frowned, "What's in it for you?"

"My Lord Soul Collector is my Master, but he is also my friend. I have seen how he has struggled over this entire affair and I fear he will never be at peace as long as it continues. Not only that, but I fear the realm will gradually be affected by it. He needs a sound mind and spirit to do his job and living with this constant burden is slowly gnawing at his soul. I know he has a temper, but he is a good guy. He has rightfully earned his denizens' loyalty and none of us wish to see him suffer."

"What do you hope to accomplish by such a journey, Lord Zephyr?" Master Splinter nodded respectfully now that he was fully aware of the nature of the being in his home, "Surely you cannot think a simple visit from his _brothers_ will undo all the pain in your Master's heart?"

Zephyr leaned forward, frowning solemnly, "I don't know, but it's worth a shot. Either way he can't keep going like this. He needs to find peace or he'll put all of us at risk."

"Master Splinter?" The rat directed his attention to April indicating for her to proceed, "You said The Soul Collector is in charge of keeping people's spirits on the right path, but if he's so busy watching out for us, who's watching out for him? Surely it can't hurt to talk to the guy?"

"Yeah," Michelangelo chirped, "Besides he is our bro! Turtles stick together right?"

Leonardo and Donatello both looked at loss. Hoping for guidance from their Master, they returned their attention to the rat. Splinter sighed, "If what you say is true, Lord Zephyr, we must try, but I will request that if the circumstances sour you will immediately return my sons and April to me."

The god flung himself to his feet, "Of course Splinter. Protecting Lord Raphael's family will be my upmost priority while we are in the Soul Nexus. I promise."

"Good." Splinter nodded in satisfaction, "Then you must go my students. I wish you luck and success in leading Raphael back to us."

"Hai Sensei!" The four pupils bowed at the rat before Zephyr gave a grin and the five of them disappeared leaving Splinter once more worrying for his children.

* * *

Raphael sighed into his palm as he tapped his fingers on his chair. This had to be Chthon's most long-winded speech yet. He swore the guy could go forever about how hard it was to form a planet.

They got it. It took a long time. No need to bring it up every bloody time they had a meeting. Yet, for reasons unknown, he did.

The Soul Collector fondly remembered a time when Chthon's stories had made him want to jump into action. Worlds were difficult to make! They needed to help this guy! Then Chthon complained about his chair… And the food… And his quarters… And his back… And Chronos' breath…

On and on it went. By the time the first session was finally over, Raphael was well aware Chthon just liked to complain. Even if they offered the guy help, he would be miserable. So it was best to just let him go and hope his shell didn't rot from sitting in the great hall for hours on end.

Deciding to avert his hand to plucking various threads as to avoid getting a blister from tapping his chair for the umpteenth time, Raphael almost fell out of his seat when four new threads suddenly appeared next to his heart's harp.

No way. Not here. Not now. Not at the freaking core of his damn domain.

When he examined the fifth thread that accompanied them, his brow furrowed further. _Zephyr_. Oh he was so dead when Raphael got his hands on him. How could he do this to him? What was he thinking?

Sensing his unease, Tenebris nudged his knee softly with her snout. Raphael barely needed to think it before she pulled away to exit the hall, " _Find them and detain them."_

Begrudgingly, Raphael dragged his attention back to Chthon.

Oh good. Now gravity was too much work.

* * *

"Donatello get back here!" Zephyr hissed at the carapace of the turtle as he turned the corner.

Smirking, Michelangelo followed after his brother, "Shouldn't have told him about that library dude."

"Mikey wait!" Leonardo called as he threw his own choice glare at the weather god, "Great now they're both gone," before pelting down the hall after his siblings.

April was the only one who stayed beside Zephyr and could not help but laugh a little, "I can't believe you actually thought you could keep a bunch of ninja goofs like them in one place for long."

"Yeah yeah," Zephyr grumbled as they jogged down the hall, "I got it, alright? I should have been paying more attention to Lord Raphael and his silly exercising all these years."

When they turned the bend, April's grin instantly flew from her face as she cried, " _What is that_?"

The three turtles were standing before Tenebris. The ethereal monitor lizard raised her hackles as the brothers pulled their weapons out, preparing to fight. At Tenebris' hiss Zephyr cried, "Don't!"

Zephyr's cry fell on deaf ears as the turtles launched themselves at what they believed to be a veritable demon. In alarm, Tenebris roared before whipping her tail at them, but all too soon, Leonardo landed the first hit, slicing into her shoulder. Dark crimson smoke oozed from the wound causing Tenebris' roar to falter into a pitiful keen. To the hall's occupants it was a positively ordinary sound but that was not the case for a certain god stuck in council. To Raphael, he was bombarded by a deafening wail, which left him biting his tongue in order to prevent himself from yelling out at his familiar's pain. Borne out of both anger and concern, Raphael clenched his fists under the table.

No one hurt Tenebris.

Immediately, Raphael yanked a thread out of his own personal divine heart before weaving it smoothly into the black and red thread of his distressed friend. At the same time, the brothers had observed Tenebris' retreat as she whined. Naturally, they believed they had gained the upper hand. With victory assured, they prepared for their final belay of attacks. However, the instant Raphael linked Tenebris to the conduit leading into his core, the familiar's wound healed over before, to her opponents' terror, she began to grow. Horrified, the brothers could only back away from the colossal demon engulfing the hallway.

"Oh no…" Zephyr moaned as the lizard finished her transformation, "I am so dead."

"You're dead?" April cried as she pulled out her tessen, "What about us? How are we supposed to fight that thing?"

"What? You mean Tenebris?" Zephyr looked up from his palm, "That's because those idiots scared her, which made her cry for Lord Raphael. He obviously picked up that she was hurt and linked her into his own power supply. He definitely knows we're here now."

"So he's going to kill us with his pet dragon?!" Leonardo yelled as he jumped by in an attempted to dodge Tenebris' massive claws.

"Don't call her that!" Zephyr snapped as a snarling Tenebris whipped out a newly grown tentacle from her spine towards Leonardo. "Great," Zephyr sighed as suddenly dozens of tentacles erupted from the familiar's spine. "Now she's really pissed off"

Leonardo was the first captured, soon followed by Donatello, April, and finally Michelangelo. Zephyr placed his hands on his hips standing beside the ninja weapons that now lay useless on the ground to glare up at the triumphant being before him, "Tenebris! Put them down!"

Tenebris simply growled and ignored Zephyr in favour of raising Leonardo up near her snout. Leonardo struggled in panic, "Zephyr! Do something! She's going to eat me!"

"Don't be an idiot, Leonardo." All eyes, including Tenebris', swivelled to where an obviously irate Raphael now stood with his arms folded against his plastron, "She's not going to eat you, but I would strongly recommend you apologize for calling her a "pet.""

* * *

 **A/N Yep, Raph is officially pissed lol.**

 **Thank-you all for being so patient! Hopefully this last chapter was worth the wait.**

* * *

 **To my lovely reviewers:**

 **Maryturtle:** ¡ **Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! :)**

 **Karai: Yay! Thank-you so much! I am glad you are enjoying it!**

 **Gwydion: Hey, a clean castle is a happy castle XD One day when I have a castle you can sure as shell bet I'm going to keep it spotless :P Haha dust bunnies… I would never insert such subtle attempts at humour… Never ever… Teehee I'm just so sneaky. Thanks for the awesome review G!**

 **Sunny Lighter: Thank-you! I'm so lucky to have such great fans like you! :D**

 **Raigon: It's true, but alas sometimes you need such things to keep the plot rolling forward XD Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Maizy C.C: Oh my gosh… It's been a while since I've update and so I haven't looked at my reviews for a while and this just geez… Made my week in September and now it's making it here in November! I am just so flattered to get such praise! Thank-you thank-you thank-you! I also am super psyched that I've gotten the creative juices flowing. It's great to know someone enjoys my work, but it puts things into a whole other realm of awesome when I manage to pass on the writing bug to someone else! If you ever do make an account you should def let me know. I'd love to see what you come up with :D**


	7. VII

Weavings

* * *

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence. Check it out another chapter in less than two weeks! I am on such a role ie I'm totally procrastinating/avoiding life by writing ff instead XD**

VII.

Distracted by the sharp incisors before him, Leonardo had trouble recognizing the anger in Raphael's voice, "Alright I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'll never call you a pet again!" Tenebris huffed, and although she distanced Leonardo from her mouth she did not release him, "I said I was sorry! Why isn't she letting us go?"

"She accepted your apology," Raphael ground out, "But I'm not done with you yet."

Suddenly the giant lizard didn't seem so bad. Zephyr was obviously more than a little concerned about his Master's current mood as well, "Come on Raphael, don't be so hard on them."

" _Zephyr_ ," Blazing orbs of malachite pierced the weather god, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Uhh…" Zephyr backed away, "I brought your family for a visit?"

"Exactly." Raphael's voice was lethal, "You brought four _mortals_ to the Soul Nexus not even contemplating the effect being so close to the Gate would have on them, regardless of the castle's barrier. Not only that, but you chose to bring them while the _High Council_ is present. Need I remind you mortals are FORBIDDEN from this place when council is in session? If one of the gods finds them, not only will I have to defend them from killing my family, but I will have to explain why I dare insult them thus."

"Oh right..." The silver-eyed god rubbed a hand through his hair nervously, "I uh, kind of forgot about the whole "no mortals" rule."

"You forgot." The Soul Collector's voice took on a false tone of cheerfulness, "Well in that case all is forgiven!"

"R-really?"

"NO, YOU MORON!" Raphael roared as he grasped his hand around something invisible leading to the ground, "But I have just the thing that will help you remember in the future."

As a chain arose from the ground, Zephyr backed away further. His already pale face was blanched, "No please. Please… Raphael… Not that."

"You no longer have the privilege of addressing me as such," Raphael flicked his wrist and the chain finally revealed its burden. A large iron cage opened on the stone floor, "Only friends call me by name. If you are so willing to put my family at risk, you are no friend of mine."

"B-but Raph – Lord Raphael – Please, it was an accident! It won't happen again…"

"You're right. It won't," Raphael casually wrapped his fingers around something only he could see, "Because I haven't decided if I'm ever going to let you out."

Suddenly Zephyr was ripped from the ground and violently thrown into the cage. Raphael grabbed a sai and for a moment, as he looked at the blade and then Zephyr's eyes, his own expression softened. Almost as quickly though, it was gone and the blade was shoved into the lock. Zephyr huddled on the cage's floor and with another few choice plucks, the prison fell, returning from whence it came.

It was dead silent once the last link of chain disappeared. No one, not even Tenebris, dared to draw a breath. Finally, Raphael shoved his eyes from where Zephyr had vanished, to address his familiar, "Tenebris, take them to my quarters. Do not let them leave. Once Council is over, I will deal with them."

Without another word he was gone, prompting Tenebris to obediently pad her way up staircase and corridor until she nudged opened a large set of double stone doors. Once she had shoved the doors closed and positioned her bulk against them, so that there would be no exit, she released the three turtles and April. Michelangelo found his voice first, "Holy shell! Did you guys see that?! What did he do to Zephyr?"

"I don't know," Donatello's mouth was a thin line, "But based on Zephyr's expression, it can't be good."

"We need to get out of here." Leonardo looked up meeting Tenebris' ruby eyes, "Can't you let us out?"

A quiet voice slithered through all their minds simultaneously, " _No. It is safe here."_

"We can handle ourselves," Leonardo frowned, "Let us out."

" _You readily give orders, but you do not possess authority here. Master's will is law, not yours."_

"Give it up Leo," Donatello grabbed his brother's shoulder, "She's not about to disobey Raphael after what he just did to Zephyr."

"Which is messed up considering Zephyr said he and Raphael were friends." Michelangelo sprawled onto a large rug that covered much of the room's stone floor.

Meanwhile, as the brothers bemoaned their current predicament, April explored the chambers in which they were "imprisoned." She remember the god telling Tenebris to take them to "his quarters," and so these rooms had to be Raphael's personal space. April, like the others, could remember nothing of the mysterious divine turtle, but what better way to learn about someone than to check out their room?

The first space appeared to be nothing more than a large entryway, but beyond was a seating area with a large couch and across from it sat an old drum set. The red-head stared at it and could almost catch a melody that teased the edges of her mind. She ran her hands over the rims before picking up two smooth wooden sticks.

So close she could almost hear it…

Carefully placing them back down, she turned to her next destination. The bathroom held nothing special, but beside it was obviously a large master bedroom. The bed was perfectly made, but when she plopped down on it, the musky scent of disuse floated up around her. The sheets were clean, but no one had slept in here for a long time.

It was then she noticed the sticks of broken furniture heaped into a dark corner. This made April frown further. What kind of room was this where the occupant didn't use it for sleep, but instead used it to break stuff? She pulled herself up and prepared to go back to the others when something struck her from the corner of her eye.

Amongst the splinters of wooden debris there was a half-smashed end table with a drawer laying slightly ajar. After gently moving the wreckage aside so that she could access it, April managed to wedge open the drawer just enough to pry out a large leather bound book. Scooting her butt back over the floor to lean her back against the bed, April examined it. When she slowly opened the first page, April had no doubt at what it was: a photo album.

Frankly she had never seen a photo album stuffed so full.

Multiple pictures would inhabit the majority of each sleeve, the lack of room causing images to overlap on themselves. Just as commonly, each photo was accompanied by sticky notes and handwritten remarks commenting on the scene depicted on the reverse. The photos ranged from what had to be the turtles' early days to their teens, but it was the last few pages that caught April's attention the most. All four turtles, appearing about the same age as Raphael did now, made several appearances, but unlike the turtles she knew, these ones had bright glowing eyes just like The Soul Collector himself.

April's eyes widened. There had to be more to this story. She felt her chest tighten. The Raphael she knew appeared so… _grim_ and yet the Raphael in the photograph was full of life and joy. What could have possibly happened that would leave him so utterly and completely hollow?

"You can't keep us here!" April was shaken from her thoughts when yelling punctured through the quiet, "You need to let us go!"

"Do I?" April heard Raphael snort as she sped to the entryway, "I'm The Soul Collector. I am no one's pawn."

"Look," Leonardo snapped back. April hugged the photo album to her chest at the sight of the blue and red-clad turtles facing off, "I don't care who you think you are. We came to get some answers. Maybe even dared to hope that we would find a brother. Obviously that is not going to happen; so I strongly suggest you send us back."

"You "strongly suggest?"" Raphael gave a dark laugh, "That the best you got?"

"I was trying to be diplomatic." Leonardo's eyes were icy.

"Diplomatic." Raphael shook his head, "You just don't get it do you? There is no _diplomacy_ where I'm concerned. Whether we're here or on earth _it doesn't matter_. I still control all of the universe's life energy, which means I control _you_. You, Leonardo, are no longer my leader."

"I can't even remember leading you in the first place!" The katana-wielding turtle cried in exasperation, "But there is one thing I do know. I'm not like your dragoness here. I won't just blindly follow your orders just because you demand it."

"See? That's the difference," Raphael's emerald eyes blazed, "I said _control_ not order. If I say jump," he twitched his fingers and to everyone's – particularly Leonardo's – astonishment, the turtle jumped, "You jump. If I say kneel," As requested Leonardo found himself on his knees, "You kneel. If I say pin Mikey with you katana," Suddenly Michelangelo was on his shell with Leonardo's sword hovering above his throat, "You do it. Now, do we want to see how far I'm willing to go to make my point or do you want to end the lesson now?"

The two blue-eyed brothers' eyes met and Leonardo broke the connection to squeeze his eyes shut as he hissed, "I get it."

"Good." The Soul Collector flicked a wrist and sent Leonardo flying off Michelangelo to land in a heap at Raphael's feet, "Now that I'm sure you'll think twice before running, I can return Tenebris back to normal."

As Raphael dislodged his divine thread from Tenebris, reverting her back to her natural state, Leonardo swiftly gestured subtly to April, Donatello, and Michelangelo. In a rush, the three turtles jumped up and lunged over the now small Tenebris into the hall. At the look April saw on Raphael's face, she did not move.

"ENOUGH!" Raphael wrapped his hand around his three disobedient brothers' threads and the trio froze where they were mid-stride. With another effortless flick, the three found themselves in a pile once more in Raphael's quarters at his feet, "I will not tell you again. Disobey me and family or not, I will punish you."

Donatello sneered from where he lay, "Punish us? Hasn't this already been punishment enough? Finding out we have a brother who doesn't want to be a part of our lives? What? Now that you're a god, you're too good for us?"

April's eyes swivelled nervously towards the addressed god. Finally Raphael found his voice, but it was no longer filled with anger but pain, "I did what I did to save _you_." At the questioning silence, The Soul Collector continued, "It wasn't supposed to end up like this. I was supposed to be a mortal with you guys. Live my life and then die. Simple. But the previous Soul Collector was undermined from the inside by a power hungry Herald. The Herald set him up, but before the Soul Collector's execution, he changed his destined heir in order to thwart the usurper. The new heir that was chosen was me. It was because of how things unfolded that I was forced to complete my transformation using you three as my immortal retainers. With the Herald defeated, I wasn't thrilled about the prospect of being a god, but at least with you guys at my side I figured it would be okay. Except it wasn't.

"The Herald and the previous Soul Collector left the tapestry of fate badly damaged and it just couldn't handle the removal of three mortal threads in exchange for three immortal ones. The only way to fix it was to strip your immortality and reabsorb it into myself. You were left mortal again, but no longer did you hold the memories formed from after my ascension."

"If that's the case why is everyone else's memories changed as well? Why can't April, Casey, or even Master Splinter remember you at all?" Leonardo's eyes narrowed.

"B-because," Raphael clenched his fists at his side, "After coming so close to losing you to oblivion, I panicked. I wanted you to enter the cycle – continue reincarnating without ever facing that threat again, and so my solution was to cut you out. You would have no involvement with the fucked up world I'm stuck in and you could live your lives normally. I was trying to protect you."

"By stealing our memories!?" Donatello gawked, "That's the most illogical reasoning I have ever heard! Some brother you are!"

"It wasn't like that!" Raphael snapped.

"Did you even ask us what we wanted?" Leonardo frowned.

"You wouldn't listen," Raphael looked away squeezing his eyes closed, "Over and over I tried to convince you, but you just wouldn't listen. You refused to leave me alone, and so when the time came to strip your immortality, I bound your other memories as well."

"Then if you didn't steal them," Michelangelo fiddled with his nunchakus, "Can't you just undo the spell?"

"No." Raphael firmly straightened in place, "That is not up for debate."

"But they're not even yours!" Donatello bristled, "You have no right to keep them from us!"

"I do if it's for your own good!" Raphael glowered back.

"For who?" Leonardo glared, "For you or for us? Because frankly I'm having a hard time telling."

Silence briefly followed Leonardo's words before The Soul Collector cursed, "I don't need this." Reclaiming his anger, Raphael fused his words with steel, "Fine. Go wander the stupid castle while I go and figure out a way to get you out of here. Hell, go outside and get reincarnated for all I care! The sooner you're gone and off my shell, the better."

Storming out with Tenebris at his heels, Raphael left behind an equally furious Donatello and Leonardo. Michelangelo and April were not thrilled, but when the red-head met the youngest turtle's eyes she knew he was also just as confused as she was. It did not help that talking to Raphael kept summoning emotions that she did not know the source of without her memories intact. Leonardo was the first to speak, "Hmph. Who needs him anyway? Let him have his power trip."

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on the guy, Leo?" April murmured as she continued to clench the album to her abdomen.

"You cannot be serious April," Donatello came to Leonardo's defense, "You heard him, he's the reason our memories are corrupted. Leo's right, the guy needs a lesson in humility."

"I don't know bros…" Michelangelo glanced warily at April, "He seems kind of strung out. I think this has been harder on him than you think."

"Only because he makes it hard," Leonardo snapped, "He's the one who went all lone ranger and ditched us. We could have helped him!"

"Weren't you listening Leo?" April retorted trying to diffuse the situation, "He was trying to keep you from getting sucked into oblivion."

"That doesn't make what he did right!" The blue-clad turtle glared.

"I'm not saying it was right," the red-head shook her head, "I'm just saying I don't think he's as bad as you think."

Leonardo and Donatello looked down briefly before the elder shook off any obvious guilt, "Either way I don't want to rely on him for our way out of here. Don, can you go to the library and see what info you can find on this place?"

For the first time since their tangle with Tenebris, Donatello perked up, "No problem, Leo."

"Good." Leonardo nodded, "While you do that I'm going to have a look around and determine what obstacles escaping will involve. Mikey, April, you stay here."

"What?!" Michelangelo whined, "Why?"

"Because I don't trust you to not get into trouble and April needs someone to keep her safe. We'll meet back here in a few hours."

Without another word, Leonardo and Donatello sprinted off down the corridor leaving Michelangelo to listen to a bristling April, "Why are they always doing that!? Do they really think I'm that useless!? Besides, if Raphael wanted us dead, his dragon would have done the job ages ago!"

"You know, she was pretty nice actually." Michelangelo sighed, "When she was guarding the door she let me pet her and everything. She's pretty worried about Raphael, this whole thing apparently has been wearing him down for a while."

"You talked to her?" April tilted her head.

Michelangelo grinned, "Oh yeah! Like I said, she's pretty cool once you get over the whole red eyes and smoke thing. Apparently us arriving when the other gods were here was a really big deal. If they had found out, Raphael would have been on the chopping block. They don't take kindly to mortals trespassing what they deem immortal territory. Turns out Tenebris was guarding us from them more than she was keeping us trapped."

"And now Leo and Don are off probably making things worse."

"Nah dudette," Michelangelo waved her off, "The big shots are all gone now. Only one left is Raphael."

April found herself setting her jaw in determination, "We need to find him, Mikey."

"Raphael? Soul God Dude? You sure that's a good idea?"

"It is if you want your brother back," April grabbed the freckled turtle's wrist, "Come on."

* * *

 **A/N Yay April and Mikey time! Personally I don't think these two get enough screen time together. I feel as though they could totally be best buds and often seek each other out when they need some love.**

* * *

 **To my lovely reviewers:**

 **Gwydion: Haha yeah Zephyr kind of got the book thrown at him… Raph still does have a temper even as a god. Anyway I won't repeat myself about Splinter and the like, but still AHHH so much love G! 3 3 3 You are the bees knees! :D I love that you love my craziness! OSMTB FTW!**

 **Sunny Lighter: It's true; the entire situation could have gone so much better. Too bad I'm a jerk and need to throw some serious miscommunication the turtles' way so I can have a plot XD Thanks as always for reviewing Sunny Lighter! I'm glad you're still enjoying it!**


	8. VIII

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

VIII.

For a while the two stuck together, but eventually they reached what appeared to be a major fork at a staircase. "Which way should we go April?"

"I vote we split up that way one of us is bound to find him."

"Okay dudette, just be careful. The guys will kill me if you get hurt."

"Don't worry Mikey," April smiled in assurance, "I'm pretty sure if Raphael wanted us hurt he would have done so by now."

Nodding in agreement, Michelangelo raced off down the stairs leaving April with no choice but to go up. About ten minutes later, April was cursing herself for letting the turtle take the less physically exerting path. The first flight had led her to a corridor, but at the end of that hall was a spiral staircase with an endless supply of stairs. Just when she was thinking about taking a break to sit on the cold stone to ease the stitch in her side, April found herself staring at the underside of a wooden trapdoor. Knocking purely out of polite habit, April was surprised when she got a muffled, "Not now, I'm busy."

Feeling her already pounding heart pick up the pace at the owner's voice she called through the dark pine, "Uh… Lord Raphael… It's April."

"I know who it is. Go away."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to talk," April persisted.

"If you're sorry then you'll go away."

For a moment April considered just turning around and descending back to the main castle. However, as soon as her eyes landed on the multitude of stairs and was reminded of the pain it took her to climb them she instantly decided that her efforts would not go to waste. Blatantly disregarding Raphael's request, April shoved open the door. On the other side was a small circular room with windows encompassing the perimeter. Against one wall was The Soul Collector sitting with his shell to the stone with Tenebris laying at his side. Pausing mid-stroke Raphael glared up at her, "Doesn't anyone in this damn place know how to listen?"

Ignoring his words April asked, "Can I join you?"

"What's stopping you?" Raphael grunted, "Not me apparently."

Opting to sit next to the god over Tenebris, April smirked, "And why is that? You could have kept me out if you really wanted to."

"Don't assume I like forcing people to act against their will just because I can."

"You did it to the others earlier."

"Look, if you came to remind me I'm an ass. Don't." Raphael bristled before piercing her with his deep green eyes, "I already know I am."

"I came to do no such thing," April quirked an eye brow at him, "I'm just curious as to why."

"That's a no brainer," He rolled his eyes, "I was pissed."

"And now you're not?"

Raphael snorted, "I'm always pissed. I've just gotten better at hiding it."

"You weren't pissed here," April pulled out the album opening it to the earlier picture that had left her off balance, "See?"

Immediately Raphael stiffened. Grabbing the book from her he hissed, "You went through my stuff?"

"It was in a pile of broken furniture. I would hardly call it a place where one should keep their valuables."

His eyes widened, "You were in my _bedroom_?"

"It's not like you told me I couldn't! Besides it's not much of a bedroom if you never sleep in it."

"And on my bed," Raphael pinched the red fabric between his eyes, "Is there anything you didn't rifle through?"

"I left the medicine cabinet alone," April grinned deviously.

That got a small laugh out of him, which in turn caused her to giggle. Finally he shook his head and addressed her with the edges of his mouth hinting at the tiniest of smiles, "So what do I owe this visit? Didn't you learn all you needed to know already?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"You know I can tell when you're lying right? It's one of the few perks of being The Soul Collector."

April blinked her large eyes at Raphael and the turtle gave her a smirk. All she could do was laugh back, "Geez, so much for subtlety."

"Don't sweat it. That's what happens when you talk to a guy who can see the thread that leads into your soul."

"You know you do yourself no favours on the creepiness scale by putting it that way."

Once more Raphael frowned at April, "It's not like I'm trying to win a popularity contest. If I was, don't you think I would have changed how all of this played out?"

April pulled her legs up to her chest and placed her chin on her knees. She still didn't understand why Raphael had chosen the path he did but he obviously was quite convinced he had chosen the right one. Yet, how good of a choice could it have been, if it left everyone so miserable? Especially him? Before the red-head could respond to his words, Raphael continued speaking, "Besides, it's too late to change anything anyway. You saw how Leo and Don reacted. They hate me now. The sooner I figure out a way to make The Nexus Gate release its grip on your souls, the better."

"You don't really believe that, do you? I mean, think about if you were them for a minute. Only a few days ago they discovered that for all these years they had another brother. That in itself would be hard to take in, but then they found out that not only is their brother a god but he also wants nothing to do with them."

Raphael cut her off, "That's not true! I told-"

"I know, I know," April gestured trying to placate the frustrated turtle, "Just try and think for a minute, because I imagine that is how they are feeling."

"So what do you propose I do, April?" The Soul Collector glared over at her with his arms folded across his plastron, "You and I both are well aware that I can't just wave my wand to make this all go away. It's not like I'm a fairy godmother."

April sighed, she was not much better off than Raphael. She had no idea how such previous grievances could be so simply undone. Maybe that was the thing. They weren't supposed to just disappear, "Are you still planning on erasing our most recent memories of you?"

For the longest moment, the turtle said nothing. Eventually he ran his green fingers over his red mask and then his forehead, "Fuck, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." He then gave a dry laugh, "Heh. Some god I turned out to be."

She didn't know what insanity possessed her, but somehow April found herself inching closer to him. Maybe it was that same insanity which drove the nerves in her arm to force her muscles to move ever so slightly upward so that she could place a lone pale hand onto his scaly knee.

When she was growing up, April spent many summers up at the farmhouse in Northampton. Like all little girls, she spent quite a number of her days roaming wayward field and forest, and as all young adventuresome children often do, April inevitably found herself at some farmer's field or another. It was unsurprising then that the young red-head, whenever in the company of other mischievous children, would inevitably be dared to touch the electric fence that often surrounded livestock. It did no long-term damage – of course since she was still around to tell the tale – but it was a sharp jolt nonetheless. It was then, as April laid her hand onto Raphael that her body instantly spasmed from the energy that the god naturally emitted. Nearly simultaneously she jerked her hand away. When her startled blue eyes met his deep green, for the first time in April saw how old Raphael truly was.

The silence stretched out between them. How April's attempt to comfort the god had become such a disaster she did not know, but somehow she knew that it could not be undone. The Soul Collector truly did not belong to the world she knew. Yet what left her eyes watering was not the jolt of pain she had just felt. It was the dusty residue of memories long caged away and the film of tumultuous feeling in which they were spun, which left her both confused and full of a grieving she had not realized was there until that very moment. Raphael's grave expression only brought that profound sorrow to head.

April's trembling lips whispered, "What else are you not telling me?"

He rose as he shook his head, "It's not worth speaking about."

"That's not fair!" April followed his movement, "You won't even give me a chance to find out otherwise!"

Raphael's frown deepened before he exhaled, "We better get you fed."

Totally thrown off by his switch in topic and the abrupt realization that she indeed was famished, all April could manage was, "Beg pardon?"

"You're not the only one who gets a surge of energy when someone touches me. It's obvious you're starving." Raphael said flatly, "Ala Os!"

"Ala what?" April's confusion was only worsening. It did not help when out of thin air a black bird that oddly resembled a smoking pigeon appeared. "What is that?"

"Not what, who." The Soul Collector held out a hand for the bird to land, "This is Ala Os."

When Raphael held out his arm towards April, she reached out allowing, Ala Os to hop onto her fingers, "Um… Pleased to meet you?"

The bird cooed before turning its head back in Raphael's direction, "Ala Os, take April to the kitchens and get the familiars there to help her get something together that her and our other guests can eat. If she needs anything, they have permission to go to earth and grab it for her. You will remain with her until I summon you again."

"Wait a second-" but her voice was interrupted by Ala Os' cooing as he flitted onto April's shoulder. Then, the next thing she knew, she was in a large kitchen surrounded by more strange smoking shadowy creatures.

Raphael was nowhere in sight.

April sighed, "I guess that means our conversation is done."

* * *

 **A/N And that ladies and gentlemen is how one avoids an unwanted conversation: simply teleport said person out of your vicinity XD Aww poor April…**

 **Now, to my ever lovely reviewers!**

 **Guest: Oh goodness, your timing was perfect! Please don't worry, I know I haven't written much lately, but I always finish every story I post (I have completionist issues haha). However, I am in a crazy intense program which means I have way less time to update than normal. Doesn't mean it won't get done though! I'm just much slower unfortunately... Le sigh... Nonetheless, thank-you so much for reviewing and sending me encouragement! It really means a lot to me especially when something that's a little more out there like this one gets reviews. :D**

 **DreamStoryWeaver: Thank-you! I'm so thrilled you're enjoying it! I cannot deny I love throwing in supernatural stuff where I can in TMNT and then playing around not so much with those elements, but how it affects the turtles. I definitely am all about fleshing out how the characters would react to said situations while still doing my best to keep them true to themselves. Thanks again for reviewing! :D**

 **flikaroo: Oh goodness! Thank you so so so SO much for all the reviewing and liking and general love you've been giving to my fics! Every time I saw one it made me so happy! You are the best and I am super psyched you are enjoying reading my stuff as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **Larka13: Haha… Maybe…? Okay it totally is. I couldn't help myself!**

 **Gwydion: Okay admittedly, the Mikey and April adventure didn't pan out exactly as initially planned, but I still think it works. Plus, my weakness for throwing in a dash of Raphril won out. I'm sorry G, I couldn't help myself XD Although this thing is still by no means a romance, and that will probably be the most Raphril that will come from it. I still think it works nicely to illustrate how hard this has all been on Raph though and how it's only going to get more painful as we start to dig deeper.**

 **Haha yeah poor Zephyr… He's kind of the equivalent of Casey in this 'verse lol. He has the best intentions he's just not the brightest bulb in the bin.**


	9. IX

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence! What is this?! Two chapters back to back? Yes it is! Three cheers for Christmas holidays! Well when I'm not working on getting my sister's wedding… Which is next week O_o Basically I don't sleep lol.**

* * *

IX.

His conversation with April had left him more than a little off balance. Old memories, old feelings… As if he didn't have enough to deal with already! He knew literally teleporting her out his sight like that had been a little more than uncalled for, but damn it, she was poking into things better left alone. In fact the entire affair should have been left alone. Yet, now that his family was here, all of Raphael's efforts were coming undone, and even he wasn't being spared.

Wandering the halls, Tenebris at his heels like a second shadow, he was well aware of his three brothers' decision to be anywhere but Raphael's quarters. Great. Three mortals with no real idea where they were, running around The Soul Collector's palace. What could possibly go wrong?

At least he had managed to effectively put April under Ala Os' care. Plus, with her in the kitchens it did mean the mortals would actually get fed sometime this millennia. Beings who fed on souls were hardly what one would consider the _culinary_ types. Raphael himself hadn't eaten anything in over a decade. He could of course, but it seemed rather pointless when he no longer received any physical benefit by performing the action. Plus, as the centuries rolled by, food seemed to gradually lose its appeal more and more. Not to mention the company he kept were all in the same boat, and so food just wasn't something they tended to keep in stock. Still, with April in charge and Raphael's permission for a select few of his familiars to travel to earth to retrieve what she requested, hopefully no one would be poisoned.

Hopefully.

However, he was still overdue on checking up on his brothers. He had left them to their own devices for several hours and hated to think what kind of trouble they could get into. Summoning threads, he quickly deduced they were all in separate areas of the castle and upon noting Michelangelo was closest – and least likely to make him lose his temper again – he deftly altered his course in favour of the youngest turtle's direction.

Opting to walk in a pitiful act to delay the inevitable, several minutes later he found himself in the entrance hall. There with Raphael's skateboard, which had been tucked away in storage for eons, was Michelangelo. Large sheets of plywood from gods-know-where had been positioned on each staircase and its twin to create a makeshift half pipe. Music was blaring from a boom box – also stolen from Raph's room – and even more amazing was the site of at least a dozen familiars with their own boards. The ones who had none were apparently content to hitch rides at the base of Michelangelo's feet as he shredded half pipe and grinded staircase railings.

For several moments, all Raphael could do was stare open mouthed at his transformed entrance hall. Tenebris purred softly in amusement at his side and catching her gaze from the corner of his eye, he found himself nodding in dumb agreement. He was so entranced watching his little brother that he did not immediately notice the many familiars ceasing their movements to respectfully turn their full attention to their Lord and Master.

The silence was contagious, and soon Michelangelo was the only one still left unaware, but during the quiet between songs, even he could not remain oblivious. At the bottom of a staircase, he rolled to a stop. Noticing his audience, the freckled turtle could not help but look a little more than uncomfortable. The silence only seemed to horrendously amplify the awkwardness. "Oh, uh hey… Raph."

Despite the underlying anxiety behind the words, hearing his childhood nickname spoken on his brother's own accord left Raphael feeling slightly lightheaded. Yet, apparently his hesitation left Michelangelo scrambling, "Whoops! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I mean Lord Raphael!"

The title brought Raphael back to his body, but he still couldn't think of anything to intelligent to say, "Is that my board?"

While Raphael silently berated himself for asking such a stupid question – full well knowing it _was_ his board – Michelangelo fumbled aforementioned article, "Um yeah… But I was going to put it right back where I found it, I swear!"

At his brother's wide blue guilty eyes, Raphael raised his hands in placation while shaking his head, "No, it's cool."

"I can clean up the boards and stuff too." The younger turtle immediately began to scurry over to his handiwork as he chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I should have asked you before messing with your castle."

Raphael gaped at Michelangelo's increasing timidity. What the hell had he done to make his brother so obviously scared of him? Right… He knew all too well what he had done.

Without thinking, Raphael cried, "Wait!" The mortal reptile froze and looked as though he were expecting to be struck down by a bolt of lightning at any moment. More than a little sub-consciously, The Soul Collector rubbed the back of his head as he continued, "Uh… I mean… It's a pretty cool setup you made. I'd hate to waste it." Maybe it was the sudden glimpse of eager anticipation in Michelangelo's eyes or how his beak seemed to restrain an evident burst of glee, but Raphael found himself stammering on, "Maybe I could join you?"

How he missed that smile. It always amazed Raphael how his baby brother could literally light up every corner of a room almost instantly even with only the slightest provocation. Michelangelo's relieved joy was practically tangible in the air before him. "Yeah bro, of course!" As the tension continued to ease, the turtle's voice picked up speed, "I'm always down for skating! You know a lot of these little shadow dudes of yours know some pretty sweet moves. Think the _Master_ can take the heat?"

Raphael smirked, "Give me a board and I'll show you how it's done little bro."

Practically on command, Velox Umbra himself appeared at Raphael's feet with a spare board in hand. Michelangelo was on Raphael's preferred ride, but that did not mean he only had one to choose from. The board his baby brother used was more of a sentimental object anyway, if Raphael was really going to shred stairs he didn't mind using one of his newer boards that he had acquired over the last few decades. After all, when one is immortal one needed to find some way to burn the time. Skateboarding was just one of the many hobbies that Raphael turned to when he wasn't performing his Soul Collector's duties. He just had never thought to do it in his castle before. Usually he took off with Zephyr to earth or another random world. Leave it to Michelangelo to discover what Raphael obviously should have thought of ages ago.

With a new beat thrumming its way through the massive space, smug grin still plastered on his face, Raphael teleported to reappear at the top of Michelangelo's half pipe. From the bottom of the stairs the orange clad turtle shouted, "Man I wish I could do that. Think of how many more late-night pizza runs I could do if I didn't have to run twenty blocks to the nearest pizzeria every time?!"

"What can I say?" The Soul Collector shrugged, "There gotta be some perks to this job, right?"

Without further ado, the god shot off like a bullet down the ramp before rocketing up the opposite side to smoothly pull a flip before jettisoning back down to earth. Far too pleased with his brother's wide-eyed slack-jawed look Raphael called, "Well? You gonna sit there gawking all day?"

Broken out of his reverie, Michelangelo beamed in response as he jumped on his own wheels and breezed over to where Raphael was already preparing to perform his next move. "You know it! Now let me show you how it's done god-boy!"

Watching his younger brother gather enough speed so that he could fly through the air and cleanly land on the banister in order to grind his way back down to the marble flooring below, Raphael could not help but follow joyfully in his wake. Slowly, after a few rounds of just the brothers taking up the space, Raphael's familiars became comfortable enough to join in with their Master and his sibling once more. With the music adding fuel to their fiery joy, they all became a little lost to their glee on the makeshift skate park.

Eventually though, Michelangelo's mortal flesh began to tire. He would undoubtedly have more than one ache in the morning. Unceremoniously, the freckled turtle slumped down in a heap of shell and scale at the very base of the grand staircase. Noticing his brother's departure, Raphael skated over to where Michelangelo was panting, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah bro, this turtle just needs to chill for a little bit." Leaning his carapace against the banister, Michelangelo grinned up at his big brother, "You know, for an ancient god you skate pretty good Raph."

Pleased with the ease in which they had regained their banter, Raphael plopped down beside him, "What do you mean "for an _ancient_ god?" I'm practically a babe compared to some of those other old geezers out there! 'Sides, what are you complaining for? You're the one with the longer legs."

"Exactly! I have more weight to lug around than you do."

Raphael snorted, "Sounds to me like you need to work out more. And to think I had assumed without me around to bust his shell, Leo would have no one to tell him to stop forcing training into all things."

"He does work us pretty hard." Michelangelo's voice became softer, more serious, "We have to I suppose. You never know when the bad guys are going to show up. Plus, with the Foot on the rise again, Leo says we need to be ready."

The elder folded his arms across his plastron, "Be ready for anything. Sounds like Leo hasn't changed one bit."

Michelangelo chuckled in agreement before his laughter petered out. He was looking straight ahead when he casually stated, "You miss it."

"And if I do?" All his bliss was gone, "What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot." Michelangelo retorted.

Raphael snorted derisively, "Hardly, you still have a lot of growing up to do Mike."

The orange-clad turtle shrugged, "I'm not the only one."

"I'm 563 years older than you, Michelangelo." The god responded flatly.

"Maybe so," The freckled reptile stood as he folded his arms behind his head, pretending nonchalance, "But I'd like to think if you live most of the years in misery you aren't really living, _Lord Raphael_."

Bristling, Raphael teleported so that he reappeared right in front of his younger, albeit taller brother, "How the hell would you know?"

The addressed turtle took a calming breath before shrugging, "I don't, but I'm not blind nor am I stupid, Raph."

The Soul Collector laughed darkly, "Since when do you play Leo's mind games Mikey?"

"I imagine I probably had to get good at them real fast when my more blunt brother decided to erase himself from my life. Donnie and Leo love to use their words as weapons, you know that."

Raphael stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and wandering away giving him space to think. Pacing for several minutes, the elder knew Michelangelo was patiently waiting. Pausing, Raphael realized he had been wrong. His baby brother _had_ grown up a lot in the last five years, "It wasn't my intention to leave you to the wolves."

"I know." Michelangelo approached him, "You have your reasons. I get it. I just wish you'd explain them."

"You're asking for a lot, Mike."

The orange-clad turtle gave a tiny grin, "I've always been a little greedy."

"That you have." Raphael smirked for a moment before his mouth flattened once more, "Didn't help that you always had us wrapped around your finger – and knew it."

"It's one of the perks of being the baby of the family," Michelangelo's grin broadened slightly, "So…?"

"So what?"

Michelangelo rolled his eyes at Raphael's last attempt at evasion, "You really going to just send us back and then strip away our memories? Just like that? As though none of this ever happened?"

Raphael sighed as he pinched between his eyes, "I don't know anything anymore."

His brother was silent for a moment carefully considering his thoughts before he spoke again, "Okay, so just to clarify, the original plan aka your "ideal plan" is to send us back, strip our memories, and then what? We never see you again and that's it? We die and that's that?"

"You don't just die, you get reincarnated. So technically, I'll see you again."

Michelangelo eyed him knowingly, "But…?"

Raphael cursed under his breath, "But you won't see me. You like all other mortal souls will travel to the gate – through me – and then that's that."

"Excuse me," Michelangelo jumped in front of him, "What do you mean _through_ you?"

The Soul Collector had to take a few calming breaths of his own. Raphael could not believe he had allowed himself to get roped into this conversation – with Michelangelo of all people! Mind, deep down he wasn't that surprised. As he said earlier, the turtles had always been weak when it came to their baby brother, "I'm sure you haven't wandered around here without glancing out a window and seeing it."

"That giant round spinning thing?"

"Yes, that is The Soul Nexus Gate. It is where all souls go when they leave their physical bodies when they perish. That gate," Raphael placed his hand over his heart, "Is inside of here. Inside of me… Because the Gate and I are one and the same."

"Okay..." Michelangelo looked more than a little skeptical, "You do realize that makes zero sense right?"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Let me finish. You see each soul is like a chunk of energy. It has no physical mass and is flexible. So when one goes through the Gate, it leaves a bit of energy behind – to me. That energy lets me check to make sure the soul is pure enough to continue on to the other side, but it also feeds me. That energy keeps me strong so I can keep the process going. It's an eternal cycle and every second millions of souls are passing through the Gate. Yes, the Gate takes a physical shape, but with all that energy constantly passing through, it's a hell of a lot easier for me to put it out there than keeping it all in here," Raphael tapped his shell again. "It's like my personal storehouse, but if I needed to I could take all that energy back inside."

"You've done that?" Michelangelo gasped.

"No, I haven't ever had the need to, and hopefully it stays that way." Raphael grimaced at the thought, "To have that much going through me at once would be more than... Hell I don't even know if there is a way to explain it. It would be just... Painful as hell."

Michelangelo remained quiet and Raphael found himself once more feeling utterly exhausted. He looked longingly towards the hall when his brother's voice sounded again, "Hey Raph?"

He glanced back to his sibling, "Yeah Mikey?"

"You never really explained what will happen when we go through. You said you'd know, but what about us?"

Raphael sighed before slowly raising tired eyes to meet his brother's, "Remember how when you touch me you feel kind of… O _verwhelmed_ by the energy you feel?" Michelangelo nodded mutely, "Well… When you go through that Gate I won't be sheltering myself – watering myself down for you to not feel every particle of power I have inside me. It will be so utterly and completely overwhelming that there will be no way for you even distinguish _me_. Yes, you'll be at the core of my essence, but that means you get all that comes with it. I haven't been just your brother in over half a millennia, Mikey. At my core I am the God of Souls and when it comes time for you to pass _that is all you will feel_."

Sensing the gravity behind the statement, no one spoke as Raphael walked away. Michelangelo could not see the tears run down from those glowing green eyes, but he knew they were there. They could all feel the Soul Collector's sorrow in the air.


	10. X

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but am forever grateful for their existence! I was in the mood from serious angst so here we go, another chapter!**

* * *

X.

He couldn't take much more of this. He needed to figure out a way to get them home.

Now.

Otherwise he was going to lose it. It was no longer a matter of if. It was now a matter of when.

Having them here when he had his head in check was hard enough. The last thing he needed was to lose it and have his family really realize what it was they were dealing with. Sure, his familiars could attest to it, but they never would. The Soul Collector's past outbursts did not leave his castle's denizens. The only non-soul collector who was aware of such breaches in his control was Zephyr. None of the other gods knew and it _needed_ to stay that way.

Raphael wasn't an idiot. He knew how deeply the Nexus was tied to him. He had meant it when he told Michelangelo. The Soul Collector and the Nexus Gate _were_ one in the same. That included the realm that held it and that especially included the castle. Anything that went on inside its walls Raphael knew of simply because it was _inside_ of him. Alas, the same applied to the reverse: anything that happened to The Soul Collector, those dwelling in the castle felt as well.

Thus, as long as they remained in his immediate vicinity, his family would not be spared from his reach. For, there was an oh-so-critical little crutch of information Raphael had concealed from the mortal individuals who now plagued his heart. In fact, Raphael had never spoken of it to anyone – although he was sure Zephyr and his familiars suspected it.

Many years ago, in the beginning shortly after his transformation, Raphael had undoubtedly had difficulty gaining competent control over his divinity. However, back in those early days, such mistakes had been more of a result of inexperience as opposed to anything _else_. This was because the key to wielding the vast power of The Soul Collector was not due to Raphael himself, but his Retainers. Yes, having three beings excluding himself become immortal had been trying on the Tapestry of Fate, but it had not been a complete disaster. Having the Retainers had allowed Raphael to sequester some of his power to them, thereby allowing the newly formed god to not be the sole barer of such a tremendous burden. The way they had been bonded to him, Raphael's brothers had been able to unknowingly help channel the insane amplitude of energy that Raphael now was presently forced to hold alone.

The Herald had lied about many things, but he hadn't been wrong when he said that The Soul Collector's Retainers were critical to his ability to function. Consequently, the day Raphael transformed his brothers back into mortals, not only did he reabsorb their immortality into himself, but he had suddenly been jolted with far more spiritual energy than he could have _ever_ possibly anticipated. Left with both the grief of parting with his formal life and utterly overwhelmed with power, the next several decades had been hell.

Miraculously, his familiars didn't hold it against him, but Raphael still loathed himself for all the pain and terror he had caused during that time. Constant tangible emotions – most often his fury – had tortured the lesser soul collectors for years. It was as though a ferocious cloud of wrath had befallen them all and with each new wave of loss, frustration, anger, revulsion – _anything_ – the god literally sent ripples of electrifying energy through his followers. The worst part was, even when Raphael thought he had control over it, he didn't. He could lash out at anyone without warning, and as time continued to pass his denizens understandably fell into a constant state of anxiety, never knowing when the next wave would hit.

To this day, he was baffled as to why none of them had left. Early on, after a particularly brutal episode, Raphael even begged them to leave, releasing them from any and all bonds the previous Soul Collector had put on them. They had the ability. They had the choice. Yet even as the years dragged on, they stayed. They never left.

The familiars had helped. His discovery of Zephyr shortly after reading the tome in the library had helped. Finding Ala Os and Tenebris had helped. They had all patiently stood by him while he slowly but finally began to get his feet back under him. Still, if not for the miracle of finding the text illustrating how he could siphon off large chunks of his power into the Soul Nexus Gate, Raphael always had wondered if he would have ever be able to gain control on his own. And now, after several hundred years, he could barely begin to describe how much he struggled with even the slimmest of possibilities that he could once more become that wretched version of himself. It was almost as incomprehensible as to why, despite the god's obvious internal tumult, his familiars remained ever-loyal. Yet, deep down, Raphael suspected they always would be.

He could not understand it. He didn't deserve such sacrifice. He didn't deserve his brothers either.

Looking up at the towering twin doors leading to the library, The Soul Collector narrowed his eyes in determination. He needed to find a way to release his family. He refused to let them catch even a glimpse of the monster lurking so near the surface. Not even bothering to move the doors, Raphael simply teleported into the lofty space.

Thousands and thousands of shelves lined both gigantic levels with books stacked ceiling to floor. Despite the obvious demand for space, the center of the room remained open to both floors leaving a perfect view of the eternally spinning Soul Nexus Gate. Almost instantly after his appearance, two small familiars, one shaped much like an owl and the other like a fox were bowing before him. Nodding at their show of respect, Raphael questioned, "Any luck yet?"

"Nothing obvious my lord," the fox lowered her gaze to the stack of dusty old texts at her feet, "Although we did find several entries that you may find enlightening."

The owl hooted in agreement, but Raphael did not miss the bulky book clutched in its talons, "And you Nocte Lector?"

The addressed familiar nervously ruffled his shadowy plumage before jumping in the air to float his find into Raphael's hands, "I thought perhaps this may contain the answers you seek?" The Soul Collector didn't even have to open the book to know the reason behind the owl's unease. As the bird returned to his place beside his companion he peeped, "I mean no disrespect, my Lord."

"No," Raphael shook his head as his fingers tightened anxiously over the worn brown leather binding the parchment pages, "Don't worry about it," Sighing he turned to the fox, "Fumi Vulpes, would you take those up to my usual place on the second floor?"

"Of course my Lord." Fumi Vulpes gathered her cargo before continuing, "May I get my Lord Soul Collector anything else?"

"No I'm good; I'll meet you there in a minute." As the fox struck out a route to the nearest staircase, Raphael turned back to the still obviously concerned Nocte Lector, "Seriously, it's fine." He rubbed his hand over the back of his head feeling the comforting red fabric under his scales, "I really should look at it. I'm glad you thought to dig it up. Thanks."

Obviously relieved by The Soul Collector's praise, the owl flitted up onto the god's shoulder. Pleased by how his familiar had relaxed enough to resume his usual place on his shoulder whenever the turtle was in the library, Raphael gave several small rubs of Nocte Lector's neck feathers before disappearing again.

When they reappeared, Raphael was on the edge of his preferred corner of the library. It was more secluded and therefore quieter than the main space, but because it was away from the center, instead of having a clear view of the Soul Nexus Gate, there was a much better landscape of the world's endless starry sky. Plus, it was near one of the warm hearths and although Raphael no longer required external temperature control, he still preferred to have a warm glow on his skin. With a couch accompanying a small table and beanbag chairs, complete with soft area rug, Raphael could sit or sprawl as he chose.

That is, if Donatello had not been currently stretched out in the middle of _his_ carpet.

Fumi Volpes was awaiting his arrival and evidently was at a loss as to where she should even place the books since Donatello had his own mountain of literature piled atop the space's sole table. More than a little miffed by his brother's intruding presence – albeit partially amplified by his current predicament – Raphael bluntly asked, "What are you doing?"

"Reading…" Glancing up from the book he had been so absorbed, Donatello took a second to realize who was standing before him, "What's it look like I'm…" The mortal turtle's words petered out before he abruptly sat up, "Oh. It's you." At Raphael's folded arms and raised eye ridge Donatello's eyes narrowed, "Are you going to steal my ability to learn now too?"

Both Fumi Volpes and Nocte Lector sucked in their breath. Raphael didn't blame them. They probably had never witnessed anyone talking to The Soul Collector like that. Raphael took a deep breath, "No. It was just a question." Forcing himself to take another breath he tried a different approach, "What are you reading anyway?"

"Uh…" Donatello suddenly began to pull the book closer, but the god was far quicker, "Hey!" The olive-green turtle fumed when said text was suddenly several feet away and in Raphael's lap as he plopped into a beanbag chair, "I was reading that!"

"Relax Donnie," Raphael tutted, "I just want to see."

The younger frowned from his place on the rug, "Only my brothers have ever called me that."

Between what was written on the book cover and his brother's words, Raphael couldn't help but feel the slightest of energy waves leak off his skin. His only saving grace was that he managed to temper it enough so that only his fellow soul collectors would feel it. Raphael's gut clenched in self-hatred as Nocte Lector tensed and Fumi Volpes dropped her cargo as her paws shook. Rising to his feet, he thrust the notebook back at the turtle on the floor, "Look, I got it. You think I'm a monster or at least a monstrous version of the brother you're reading about in there," He nodded at the journal's direction. ""Dear Diary, my brother Raphael is an ass. We'd all be better off without him. Donnie. Dear Diary, my brother Raphael has screwed up yet again. I swear sometimes I wish he weren't around at all. Don. Dear Diary, Raphael lost it again today. Geez what a nutcase. I wish he'd just move out already. Donatello." Yeah I know," his eyes met Donatello's, "It's not a word-for-word account but I know there are entries like those in there. I know you wrote them. I know how you felt," Raphael laughed darkly, "Hell it's probably exactly how you still feel. Well guess what? You're going to get your wish. I'm going to figure out a way to send you all back and then I'll be out of your lives for good. No more screw up Raph. No more asshole Raph. No more Raphael!"

"Hang on!" Donatello was now on his feet as well, "Those aren't the only entries in there!"

"No, but I know which ones matter!"

His fists bunched at his sides and his eyes were burning and even worse, he could feel another wave building again. "No, apparently you don't!"

"You just disowned me. I'm pretty sure that translates to the I-hate-you version."

"No, it translates to the I-want-my-brother-back version!" Raphael's words died. "The brother who calls me Donnie and teases me and gets on my shell –" frankly, he was too busy staring at the olive-green hand wrapped tightly around his bicep "– That annoying, irritating brother –" the same hand that suddenly had a partner in crime on Raphael's other arm "– who always had my back –" both of which were now a pair of arms wrapping around shell "– and still hopefully does." The taller turtle placed his chin on Raphael's shoulder, "Don't you get it? You're my brother, and if you're anything like the turtle in my journal, I want you back more than anything."

It was too much, "Please let go of me, Donatello."

The addressed turtle pulled away and Raphael did not miss the twitch of his brother's limbs as they relaxed from the pain of touching him, "Raphael…"

He shook his head, "No… You're the one who doesn't understand. I can't be your brother anymore."

Huge chocolate eyes full of confusion nearly melted him on the spot, "Why not?"

Raphael couldn't look at those hurt brown eyes any longer, "I just can't."

He vanished from sight. Fleeing again. Always running. Never far enough away.

* * *

 **A/N And the plot thickens! Thanks for reading guys!**

 **To my lovely reviewers:**

 **Gwydion: Only one chapter this round, but I'm so pleased you liked the last two. I had chapter 9 in rough draft pretty much since the summer and I was so happy to finally get a chance to turn it into something that actually made sense XD Plus, I admit I was kind of psyched to finally give you some lovely Raph and Mikey time. It's also reviews like these that make me glad you take such time to analyze them. I hadn't noticed that tidbit of "Donnie and Leo love to use their words as weapons" until you pointed it out. I mean the concept was ticking in the back of my head, but I wasn't consciously trying to be like, "How can I show the guys' relationship is different without Raphael?" Makes for some good future chapters ;)**

 **Guest: Thank-you! I have to same sometimes it's a little difficult working with such a plot – I do a lot of ruminating for this thing compared to my other fics – but I'm quite pleased as to where it's heading. What you mentioned is also kind of why I got into writing ff in the first place. I had all these ideas for stories and thought, "someone must have done something like this," but that wasn't the case at all! Then the more I looked and found a lack of said stuff the more I wanted to get writing. Plus, although there's a lot of details to keep track of, I love playing around with the worlds I create :)**

 **flikaroo: I miss Zephyr too! Don't worry I'm not done with him yet, I just haven't had a chance to bring him back yet. I know though. It's getting harder to write the chapters especially now that I've got a rough draft (a real rough one it'll be months till this thing is done) to the end complete, and now know what things await my characters… And that's all I'm gonna say about that lol. Thanks for the lovely review!**


	11. XI

Weavings

* * *

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

 **I do love reading week.  
Yes, yes I do.  
All the more time to write  
for you it's true!**

* * *

XI.

Of course it was just his luck that when he vanished from Donatello's sight, he would reappear in his throne room right in front of Leonardo.

Raphael needed to start paying better attention to the strings of his family.

"Damnit." The god pressed his fingers over his eyes at the surprised look his former older brother wore at the intrusion.

Rearranging his face into a more unreadable expression, Leonardo tilted his head at the god, "Uh hi?"

Daring to remove a finger from one eye, Raphael glanced warily up, "Is that a good "hi" or a bad "hi?""

"I thought you had access to my soul?" Leonardo remarked softly, "Or are you asking a question you already know the answer to?"

Lifting his hand away, Raphael exhaled, "Just because I can doesn't mean I go around doing it all the time. I know and can appreciate what privacy is."

"Ah," The blue-clad turtle tilted his head inquisitively for a second before turning away in the direction of the large stone dais. For several moments he was silent before quiet words slipped from his tongue, "This whole my-brother-is-a-god thing has been more than a little difficult to swallow. It's just _unbelievable_ , but then I see this and it kind of strikes close to home. You really are what you say you are."

"Huh. Funny you should say that." The Soul Collector folded his arms over his plastron and followed his brother's piercing blue eyes to the throne, "I've always hated that thing."

Leonardo turned his gaze onto Raphael, "Why?" Raphael cocked an eye ridge at him egging the other to continue, "I mean, you're _The Soul Collector_ right? God of souls and all that – I would think you'd love something like this that basically is a physical manifestation of your power."

He snorted, "Well you thought wrong."

As Raphael began to turn away, Leonardo objected, "But you said-"

Causing him to whirl back angrily, "Forget what I said!"

"Kind of hard to forget being forced to put your katana blade against your little brother's throat," Leonardo responded icily.

"For fuck's sake!" He cried, "What do you want from me, Leo? Do you want an apology because I _am_ sorry! Do you think I honestly don't feel bad about throwing my brothers around like that?"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because you weren't listening to me and you _need_ to listen to me – at least here. You're completely unfamiliar with this part of my realm. To a mortal like you it's already dangerous then you go running around attacking stuff and wandering precariously close to something that could essentially kill you if you step outside the castle walls. If you were me wouldn't that make you a little nervous? Knowing your brothers could get fried at any wrong move and it all could have been avoided if you had just kept them on a tighter leash?"

Leonardo was quiet a moment before looking up, "It'd really have been that bad?"

"Your soul would have been ripped straight out of your body." Raphael sighed as he flopped onto one of the dais' steps, "Assuming one of the gods from the High Council hadn't gotten to you first."

"Oh…" The blue-clad turtle tentatively sank down beside his brother, "Guess we both kind of screwed up then."

"Well technically if you want to blame someone, it was Zephyr's fault for bringing you all here in the first place."

"Uh… Speaking of," Leonardo questioned, "Is he okay? Are you really going to keep him locked up forever?"

"Naw," Raphael snorted, "He's fine. Knowing him he's probably driving my actual prisoners nuts while he's in there."

Leonardo looked shocked, "How many prisoners do you have?"

"Don't misjudge me Leonardo," Raphael frowned, "I don't have a choice when it comes to the majority of them. Their souls are too contaminated to go back into the natural flow of things. So until, their karma gets sorted out a bit, I have to segregate them from the rest."

"How long do you keep them trapped?"

Raphael's eyes were serious, "However long it takes. What do you think happened to the Shredder?"

Leonardo balked, "You mean you're the reason for his mysterious disappearance?"

"Pretty much," The Soul Collector replied, "Saki's got another few millennia to go before he'll be anywhere near ready for release."

"And you've locked up Zephyr with him?!"

"No, Zephyr's got his own space, but that doesn't mean Shredder can't hear everything he's saying. Saki just can't respond thanks to my silencing spell." At the mortal's questioning stare he waved him off, "Seriously, don't worry. It's not like I've never put Zephyr in there before; that guy is worse than Michelangelo when it comes to pranks and teasing. I'd never get a moment of peace if I didn't. If he minded I wouldn't do it, but like I said, he enjoys tormenting the others with the sheer magnitude of his annoyance alone."

"What do you mean?" Leonardo tilted his head, "Sure, Mikey used to pull tons of pranks but he hasn't really done so in… years…"

"Wait…" Raphael sat up straighter, "How long has it been since Mikey toned it down?"

"About four or so years ago," the mortal brother's eyes widened in realization, "Which would have been around the time you cut the cord. Right?"

The god could only press his mouth to a thin line as he responded, "More or less."

"Oh…" Leonardo tapped his fingers awkwardly on the stone.

Raphael sighed forlornly, "Do I even dare ask what else changed right around then?"

"Well April went away to college, which come to think of it was a bit odd considering as far as I knew she had always planned on going to school at home in the city. You think maybe your absence and her deciding to leave are connected?"

"How should I know?!" Raphael suddenly found his fists clenching and his face burning as he jumped up to angrily pace, "I never even let myself believe she might have felt the same –"Abruptly he stopped himself from speaking further about such forbidden thoughts, "Look it doesn't matter. What's done is done. Maybe my leaving changed some things, but I know the good outweigh the bad."

Leonardo didn't immediately respond. Instead he held his chin to his fist apparently doing some considerable thinking. Then almost to himself he spoke, "Donnie and I are at each other's throats a lot more. I don't remember us ever disagreeing as much as we have over the last few years."

"Great," Raphael practically spat, "So all I was good for was to give you someone to fight with?"

Finally he had Leonardo's full attention again, "I never said that. It's just for a long time I think we were aware something wasn't quite right, but none of us knew what exactly that something was. It all makes sense now. Don't you get it, Raphael? That something we've been missing has been you."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Raphael snapped, "I never made that much of a difference. You've been better off without me."

"No we haven't!" Leonardo jumped up to meet his brother's fiery gaze full on, "Donnie and I fight half the time over missions that have gone awry. Yet when I'm planning them no one ever offers advice. It's not until long after shit has hit the fan that Donnie thinks to offer his opinion, and most of his ideas would have been too complicated to have been helpful in the moment anyway.

"Michelangelo meanwhile just sort of sits there because he doesn't know what to do. He probably feels as though he's stuck in the middle and can't help either of us without the other feeling as though he's taken a side. That leaves Sensei disappointed in us that after all these years we still can't work as a team. Then to top it all off, one of our only connections outside of our crazy little family takes off upstate leaving us lucky if we see her during the holidays."

Raphael had to ask, "And Casey?"

"Casey?!" Leonardo laughed darkly, "Did you not know about the fight he got into three years ago? He shouldn't have done it. It was way too risky and he was clearly outnumbered, yet he still jumped into the fray. Casey was finally getting scouted to play on some really big hockey teams, but all that went up in smoke when his femur got shattered in that fight with a tire iron. He's lucky that's all he got messed up, but he was in a cast for months and his leg will never be like it was. The hockey dream's over and now he's stuck in a dead end job selling insurance over the phone."

"Shit." Raphael's eyes widened in shock, "You can't be serious…" He then abruptly dragged out a handful of threads where he knew Casey's would be. He had to examine it pretty closely – for physical wounds to the body rarely left clear impressions on the soul – but it was there. Actually it was obviously there, if only Raphael had thought to look for it. Leonardo wasn't sugar-coating it. Casey really had ruined his leg and lost his chance to play in professional hockey. Even now, holding the thread so tightly, Raphael could see in his mind Casey sitting at a desk with a blank-eyed expression on his face as he gave his obligatory telemarketer spiel.

Dropping the thread back into place, Raphael shook his head as he sank back onto the steps, "You are serious." Before covering his face with his hands, "Shit."

"Raphael…" Leonardo reached a tentative hand towards the god.

Glowing green eyes snapped up to glare at the turtle, "Don't touch me. It will only make things worse."

"Just…" Leonardo withdrew his hand but still remained close, "Don't beat yourself up about it. Casey's always been reckless. I mean sooner or later he was bound to get himself into some real trouble-"

Raphael cut him off, "That's not the point, Leonardo. I should have been there! Casey never went out without me before…" He gestured angrily to himself, "Before this whole stupid divine transformation thing! We were a team. I let him down, and the worst part is he doesn't even know it."

The blue-clad turtle fidgeted, obviously at a loss of words. Raphael didn't blame him. If the freaking Soul Collector himself couldn't think of a way out of this cluster fuck of a mess, how could he possibly expect his big brother to? After a moment, the mortal just simply sat down beside his brother – but not so close as to physically touch – keeping his blue eyes fixed straight ahead, "You don't have to do it you know."

"We've been through this Leo," Raphael placed his forearms on his knees and hung his hands between his legs woefully, "My presence puts you at risk."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Leonardo turned questioning eyes on his brother, "But doesn't what happened to Casey, what's happened to our family, prove that your absence puts us at risk?"

"I get it Leo." Glaring over at the other Raphael cursed, "I'm damned either way."

"Well maybe," Leonardo straightened up to stand, "But if you're doomed either way can't you at least pick the way you want to go down?"

Raphael frowned up at him, "You make it sound so easy."

"Isn't it?" Leonardo quirked an eye ridge.

"No." The god retorted flatly.

At the remark, Leonardo fell silent. He scuffed his foot on the stone floor for several horribly long seconds before clearing his throat, "So uh… What's with the giant book?"

"This?" The god shifted his attention to the ancient tome resting nearby before picking it up, "Hopefully the answer to how I get you home."

"Oh." Leonardo rubbed his arm awkwardly, "Aren't you powerful enough to just zap us back? Why do you need it?"

"Again Leo, it's not that simple. None of it is. Basically you're chained to the Soul Nexus Gate because you've come so damn close to it." Raphael shook his head, "How do I explain this? Look, it would be a real bummer if I had to go chasing souls all over the universe every time they left a body. Right? So as an inherent mechanism, when a person dies, the Gate attracts their soul for me. Then once it's in range, the Gate spiritually tethers said soul until after its reincarnation."

"Uh huh," Leonardo frowned in thought, "But I thought you controlled that thing too?"

"Well we're technically one in the same," Raphael smiled sheepishly, "I just haven't learned everything about the thing yet. I mean I've figured out how to divert my energy into… it…" Green eyes widened in sudden realization, "Which means I could do the reverse and cause it to lose its power temporarily!"

"Say what?" The standing turtle tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't you see, Leo?" Raphael jumped up in excitement, "That's the answer! That's how I can send you back! While I'm draining the Gate, I'll just have Ala Os teleport you back to earth the moment the Gate's hold on you is released."

"Um…" Leonardo stood rubbing the back of his head in the process, "If you say so. I'm still kind of lost..."

"Just come on!" Before the mortal could even begin to object, Raphael was tugging at his and Leonardo's threads. Almost instantly, they vanished, reappearing in the castle's kitchens.

Apparently, Michelangelo and Donatello had already found their way there. The youngest turtle was frolicking to and fro obviously enthralled by the culinary apparatus at his disposal. April was smirking at said turtle with her back leaning up against a counter while Donatello was conversing with Velox Umbra. When the god appeared with Leonardo in tow, everyone froze. Just as soon, all the familiars in the room were bowing to Raphael while the mortals were fidgeting nervously in their places. Raphael opted to ignore this and instead zeroed in on one familiar in particular who was still dutifully perched on April's shoulder, "Ala Os!"

Without hesitation, the shadowy pigeon flitted across the room to land on the god's outstretched finger, "Hey buddy, I figured it out." The bird cocked his head clearly listening as Raphael continued, "You can teleport better than anyone so I need you to transport them back home for me okay?" Ala Os nodded before letting out a tiny peep. In response The Soul Collector continued, "That's what I've figured out. The Gate's chained to their souls right? So I'm going to drain the Gate so it weakens enough to release them. When that happens you take them back alright?"

The pigeon bobbed his head again before eliciting another series of coos followed by an abrupt ruffling of his smoky plumage. Raphael frowned but did not seem angry, "You don't need to worry about that. I'm going to take care of it."

Suddenly, it was all too apparent how agitated all the lesser soul collectors in the room had become. The mortals did not understand Ala Os, but they did pick up on the anxiety blossoming from their ethereal companions. Leonardo's face was a mask of concern, "I don't know the whole logistics of this plan, but I am getting the distinct impression that they do not think this is a good idea."

Raphael felt his back stiffen. Whether it was more from their lack of faith in his abilities, or his own cold thread of unease he did not know. Either way, he bristled, "Look, you want to go home don't you? I have a solution so you can either take it or leave it."

"Don't be like that Raphael," Michelangelo deserted his current concoction, "Your shadow buddies are obviously nervous about it. Keep in mind, we don't know anything about this place, and so we have no choice but to trust the ones who know the most about it, which is you," he nodded at Velox Umbra and the familiars accompanying them, "And them."

At that moment, Tenebris wandered into the open after apparently walking out of the wall behind Raphael. The god turned to look at her as she rubbed her back along his carapace. He tutted at her and the others' concern, "It will be fine." He addressed the familiars, "Unless there is any particular reason for your objections?"

Under his gaze, the creatures glanced at each other before Velox Umbra stepped forward, "It's not that we object My Lord," his nose twitched nervously, "It just doesn't feel right."

Raphael quirked an eye ridge at the rabbit, "It doesn't feel right?"

Velox Umbra nodded abruptly, "Yes Sir."

The Soul Collector pinched his eyes closed before silently speaking to his assembled familiars so that his family would not hear, " _I appreciate that, but you must have felt it earlier."_ The lesser soul collectors simultaneously turned their gazes to the floor at the memory. Raphael had been right. They _had_ felt his _upset_ in the library. He sighed but continued his silent projection, " _Exactly. That's why I need to send them back sooner than later. I won't risk a repeat of what things were like in the beginning._ "

Lifting his eyes appearing to the mortals as though he had just finished some deep contemplation, Raphael saw his familiars all nodding in communal acceptance. They understood. They knew what was at risk and they were running out of time. Donatello's eyes swept around at this, "Did we miss something?"

Raphael ignored him, "I'll be in the throne room. We'll start in fifteen minutes."

Before anyone could say anything else, the god vanished, but what no one saw was the solemn look on a certain red-head's face. April had heard _everything_.

* * *

 **A/N And the plot thickens…**

 **To my always lovely reviewers:**

 **flikaroo: It's true, Raph's stubbornness will be the death of him yet. I feel so bad for him though because all he wants to do is keep is family safe. Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing! I love how you take the time to tell me your thoughts and feelings and what you like. Definitely makes my day!**

 **Gwydion: Haha I just realized I unintentionally used the exact same phrase "to cut the cord" in this chapter XD Just further proof great minds think alike G ;) Goodness, you are the best. You always spoil me with your reviews! I have to admit I probably have just as much love for this tale as you do. It's so much fun to write but also has so many feels. I do love how this AU ;) allows me to stretch my creative wings. World-building is definitely one of my favourite parts of writing.**

 **Arya Dela: Gosh yes. Too bad it's one's perspective that can change everything… Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing!**


	12. XII

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

XII.

As soon as the god vanished, the familiars all took off in different directions with the exception of Velox Umbra who had taken it upon himself to guide the mortals to the designated location when the time came. Thoroughly confused as to what exactly was going on, the turtles began to pepper him with questions and at his distraction, April took her chance to sneak into the hallway. Outside the kitchen, April saw the tell-tale tail of a certain favoured familiar dragging around the corner. Taking off after her, April called silently, " _Tenebris!_ "

At the turn, April nearly collided with the massive shadowy lizard. Ruby eyes were almost level to April's blue and it only took a second for April to feel the creature's distress, "You are more than just a little worried aren't you?"

Tenebris gave her an indecipherable look before redirecting herself again, " _Come."_

April obediently followed her, "Uh is that a yes?"

" _If Master commits to this, a new age will be upon us."_

"Beg pardon?" The mortal had to jog to keep up with the fast moving creature, "A new age? What's that supposed to mean?"

But Tenebris remained silent, she simply continued her quick pace and soon they found themselves ending their voyage in front of the large expansive entrance leading to the great hall which contained The Soul Collector's throne. There, on the edge of one of the stone steps with Ala Os perched on his shoulder, was the god himself with his glowing green eyes swiftly flicking back and forth as he examined the text in his lap. However, at the girls' appearance, he immediately looked up before tossing the tome aside with obvious intention behind his casualness.

He was nervous too and that did not ease April's concerns any less.

"Eager are we?" He nodded to the general vicinity, "As soon as the others get here I'll get things going."

Nerves bubbling forth, April couldn't help but blurt, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Raphael's brow furrowed, "Thanks for the concern, but I got it."

"Do you?" April braced herself as she stood her ground, "You keep talking about how you'll send us back and what will happen to us and what will happen to the Gate, but you never told us what happens to _you_."

"Because there's nothing to tell," The god rose, "I do my job and get you home. You don't need to know anything more than that."

"So that's it?" Suddenly April felt her resolve cool at the intimidating glower on Raphael's face.

"That's it." He then pinched his fingers at his side and suddenly Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo were standing in the centre of the room.

Tenebris by this point had wandered to the base of the throne, crimson eyes alert as she watched from her position. Ala Os fluttered over to the mortals as Raphael cracked his fingers, "Alright, it's time to get you back to earth."

Donatello stiffened, "What about our memories?"

"I'll get you back to earth first." The god averted his eyes, "Then I'll come for your memories."

"Oh joy." The purple-clad turtle muttered.

The Soul Collector ignored him as he began to grasp and twist at something none of them could see, "You ready Ala Os?"

The shadowy pigeon chirped in what was apparently a yes because Raphael responded, "Let's get started then."

Watching him closely, April positioned herself near the mortal brothers just as the god moved his hand right above his heart. For a long breath, nothing happened, but then to the group's disbelief, a cable of white light materialized. It ran directly into Raphael's chest. "There we go…" Green eyes smirked, "Ha! It _is_ working! I can feel it!"

The group glanced out the tall glass windows to where the Gate sat. No longer did it have a stream of white light flowing into it. As they stared at it, the plethora of rainbow cords that bloomed from the exterior disappeared and then, to their amazement, The Soul Nexus Gate stopped moving. In that moment, when the Gate came to an eerie halt, The Soul Collector cried out. Everyone whipped their eyes in the god's direction before nearly crying out in shock themselves.

Thousands upon thousands of ribbons of coloured light were pouring out of Raphael's carapace and shooting off in different directions. With wings of light emerging from his back he sank to the ground and it was then that they all knew something was terribly wrong. His face bore an expression of heart-wrenching pain. He was clutching his plastron but just as the group began to voice their concern, Raphael screamed, "NOW ALA OS!"

As the room began to blur, April gasped as Raphael's scales seeming to be pushed apart by the very light itself, but before she could say or do anything there the four of them were, back in the Lair, an eternity away from The Soul Collector.


	13. XIII

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

XIII.

"Read 'em and weep boys."

A general rumbling of discontent emerged from the three monstrous guard familiars clustered around Zephyr's cage. Hours ago the minor god had picked the lock to hang out of his prison until Raphael came to fetch him. In the meantime, he had kept himself sufficiently occupied. A good round of poker or two always saw to that.

At the triple queens, Anima Scolopendro from Zephyr's left side clicked his mandibles in frustration, "I can't believe I agreed to this."

The massive shadowy octopus next to the horrendously large centipede retorted, "Count yourself lucky Scolo, at least you're only on massage duty."

"You're both full of it." Nulla Misericordia hissed pitifully in both Horridextera's and Anima Scolopendro's direction, "How am I supposed to give him a sponge bath with no arms?" The serpent rose herself several metres to demonstrate her powerful, yet undoubtedly hand-free body, "Hold it in my mouth?"

"Hey all three of you had me agreeing to taking a month's worth of shifts out here if I lost. It's not my fault I don't use soul energy as currency." Zephyr shrugged innocently, "Still you lost and rules are rules. Scolo gets to massage me, Dex gets pedicure duty, and Nulla is on sponge baths."

" _One_ sponge bath!" The snake reminded urgently, "I only signed up for _one_!"

"A month's worth of shift duty hardly equates to one sponge bath, Nulla." Zephyr chided.

"Oh it more than counts when it's your pasty butt she's scrubbing," The centipede's plates and legs rattled as he laughed, "Especially when it's with her mouth!"

"You do bathe regularly…" Dex gestured with a tentacle, "Right?"

"Geez," Zephyr folded his arms in insult, "You guys make it sound like I just crawled out of a dumpster."

"Well…" Nulla flicked out her ruby red tongue, tasting the air, "To be honest you do smell a little more fragrant than usual."

"What?!" Zephyr lifted an arm to investigate, "I can't imagine why! I bathed just this morning before… visiting… the sewers… of New York. Ewwww…" Pale cheeks reddened, "Never mind. How about I let you guys off the hook this time? But I'm going to doubly whip your butts next time to make up for it."

"For real?" Scolo straightened excitedly, "You're letting us off that easy?"

"You hit your head or something?" Dex dragged an appendage over Zephyr's forehead. It was surprisingly gentle considering the diameter of said tentacle had to be at least that of the god's torso, "Or have a fever?"

"Gods don't get sick, Dex."

In response to the centipede's clicking, the octopus snapped, "I know that! It's just an expression Scolo!"

As the two invertebrates quarreled, a serpentine head coiled closer to her humanoid friend, "What's wrong Zephyr? You're being oddly quiet considering you just cleaned house. Usually you'd be rubbing our faces in it."

Zephyr folded his arms while shaking his head, "Raphael doesn't normally leave me out here this long."

Silence fell over the group before Dex consoled, "I'm sure the Master is just caught up in something or other. He'll be here soon I'm sure."

"I don't know…" Zephyr frowned, "He was pretty pissed at me. This whole family fiasco has him wound pretty tight."

"You don't need to tell me twice, Scolo huffed, "He's released several waves of energy in the last hour alone. Can't say I miss experiencing those on a regular basis."

The other two familiars nodded in agreement while Zephyr abruptly jumped up, "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

All three shrugged as a hiss came from his right, "It didn't seem important. Scolo's right. Lord Raphael used to bombard us with uncontrolled soul energy on a pretty regular basis."

"It's true. But…" Dex leaned her beak on an arm, "He hasn't done so in at least twenty – no thirty years."

The octopus had barely finished articulating her thought, when a loud and bone-shaking vibration suddenly came from the Soul Nexus Gate. All four immediately turned to gape at the Gate just in time to see the pure white stream of light entering the portal suddenly vanish. "That can't be good." Scolo chittered nervously.

As the rainbow beams exiting the back began to vanish Dex took command, "We better get back to our posts," Before turning to the pseudo-prisoner, "Zephyr-"

But the god was nowhere in sight.


	14. XIV

Weavings

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

 **Before I forget, I want to thank you all for nominating me and voting for me in the TMNT Stealthy Stories Competition! "Weavings" in particular did crazy well earning 3** **rd** **place in both "Best AU/Crossover" and "Best Multi-Chapter." You guys are amazing and I can't tell you how touched I was to get so many nominations and to receive so much recognition. I know a large part of why I write is self-indulgence in untold stories, but having fans like you guys makes the entire experience a million times more incredible. Every review, every nomination, every fav truly means the world to me and I will never be able to express how grateful I am to have earned such wonderful individuals as my fans!**

* * *

XIV.

"Okay… This… Is new."

At the sound of his friend's voice, Raphael somehow dragged his mind back to the present. He wasn't sure how, but as he opened his eyes, he knew he was very much alive. Actually, he felt far lighter than he had in eons, which was odd considering up until a few seconds ago he thought he was about to finally check out for good. Apparently, that was not the case.

Groaning slightly as he pulled himself to his knees, Raphael shook his head as though trying to clear it. No amount of shaking could have prepared him for what reality faced him now. It only took five seconds of staring in Zephyr's direction before it dawned on him. Looking down at his hands and then back at Zephyr he moaned, "You have got to be kidding me."

"I was just thinking that same question." Despite all circumstances the minor god still managed to maintain his light-hearted demeanor, "Spooky right?"

Raphael opted to ignore him in favour of examining himself. First, although he did retain a faint semblance of his mutant turtle body, he now was composed solely of light. If he had a mirror on hand, he would have known the only obviously distinct characteristic that he had kept were his bright, glowing emerald green eyes. His terrapin form was further distorted by the seemingly endless threads of light emerging from what was once his carapace forming a striking similarity to wings. Where the threads led was not apparent, as they seemed to simply dissolve into space, but Raphael knew deep within his being that they connected him to every soul in the universe. All that was easy to swallow though compared to how he now towered over Zephyr. Hell, he towered over everything.

As he rose from knees to feet, said height difference became all the more apparent, but so did something else. "Zephyr… I… I feel better!"

"Huh?" Zephyr slowly walked forward quirking his neck as he did so to try and meet The Soul Collector's eyes, "You were that upset about being a shortie before?"

"No, you rain geek-"

"Hey, you and I both know you're better off with me being a rain geek than a rain moron." Zephyr tittered.

Raphael rolled his eyes, "What I meant is everything feels… _Okay_ now." He gestured to himself as he tried to explain, "Before I felt as though I was constantly being pulled in all these different directions and was forever being overwhelmed by soul energy, but not anymore. For the first time since this all began, I feel," His fingers flexed, "In control."

"Okay…" The silver-eyed god ran a hand through green hair, "Um… Sorry for being out of the loop chief, but what exactly did you do?"

"Hold on." Suddenly Raphael's eyes narrowed, "Didn't I put you in a cell?"

"Well… Uh…" Zephyr smiled innocently, "Technically yes."

The Soul Collector folded his arms, "You were playing poker out there again weren't you?"

"Hey it's not my fault you don't put better locks on those things!" Zephyr protested.

"And you're lucky I don't decide to put on better locks." Raphael sighed, "Never mind, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that while you were _supposed_ to be reflecting over your stupidity, I merged with the Soul Nexus Gate."

"On purpose?!" Zephyr cried before muttering mutinously, "And you call me stupid…"

"Can it!" Raphael snapped, "It wasn't on purpose! I was trying to send my family back – which I had to do _no thanks to you_ – and in order to get the Gate's grip off of them I attempted to drain it. Then uh… I accidently absorbed it."

"Wow…" Silver eyes smirked, "Who would have thought eating a giant soul sucking gate for breakfast would result in you turning into… Well…" He vaguely waved towards Raphael, "A giant lightbulb."

As The Soul Collector shot daggers in Zephyr's direction, Tenebris tentatively padded towards them, " _Master…"_

Feeling her voice in his mind, Raphael instantly turned towards her before frowning. On her thread, of which he knew so well, was something he had never noticed before. His eyes narrowed, "Tenebris, what is this?"

" _I am not the only one Master_."

"What…?" Feeling a chill run down his spine, Raphael suddenly bellowed, "Familiars! Come to me!"

Zephyr had to jump out of the way as abruptly shadowy creatures of all shapes and sizes swept into the great hall. Through walls, from empty space, and even occasionally by foot, they all rapidly responded to their Master's call. Only then when they were all assembled did Raphael discover each and every one of them had the tiniest of cobwebs coating them. They were nearly translucent and more than difficult to discern, but without a doubt Raphael knew they were not of his work. Wasting no time, the god began to tear and cut through even inch of webbing, releasing his familiars from the spell.

It was as each casting was swept away that the dark aura Raphael had always known to be bonded to his familiars faded away. Instead, although they still all appeared faintly translucent, the familiars each had their own unique mist of light. Hundreds of different colours lit up the hall and finally, Raphael stripped away the final one that he had first discovered on Tenebris. With the spell lifted, the haze dissipated revealing iridescent scales coupled with their own soft and pure white light. Her eyes gradually lost their ruby sheen changing into a near perfect match of his own emerald pair. Not about to waste the opportunity, Raphael examined the final web closely. After a moment he exhaled, "This is a modified silencing spell – a spell of concealment. Whoever placed these on you all did it to hide something."

Raphael startled slightly when Tenebris began to curl around his leg, practically purring, " _My Lord you have finally become whole again!"_

"Again?" He knelt down to put a massive hand on her back, "What do you mean again?"

Tenebris' eyes became solemn, " _As you know, every being has a soul, and thus they have all been subject to both you and The Gate. However, many millennia ago there was no Soul Nexus Gate, which meant all the universe's spiritual energy was solely controlled through one single entity: The Soul Collector. It was he who had absolute authority over every soul, including the souls of the High Gods._

Raphael's voice was low as the weight of Tenebris' words began to take root, "You don't mean…"

 _"I do. Back then, few entities could even hope to rival your ancestor's former power. Yet, no matter how much they tried, it was never enough. Their souls forever remained tightly in The Soul Collector's grasp and for eons so would it remain. That is until this predecessor made a terrible mistake. You see, someone planted in his head – an idea. An insidious thought which would inevitably result in the experimentation that led to the creation of The Gate._

 _"My Lord," Tenebris looked up at him with piercing eyes, "I know why you are so vigilant in avoiding conflict with the High Council. It is the same reason why you were so full of fear of offending them with your family's presence. It is because despite what you were told, you did not have the ability to confront them."_

Raphael bowed his head in shame, "I knew I couldn't face them. Even if I supposedly had the power to do so, there was no way I could do it. I didn't have the control I needed."

 _"Do not feel ashamed my Lord Raphael, you have not been the first to be cowed into submission these past millennia by the High Gods. They are the ones who sowed the original seed. The one which would inevitably cripple Soul Collectors for generations to come."_

"But if it crippled the original guy so much why didn't he simply reabsorb the damn thing!?" Raphael cried.

" _Because my Lord, he was killed before he could do so – before he could share the truth with any future members of his line."_

Zephyr, quiet throughout Tenebris' speech commented, "And that's why you all had a concealment spell. The High Gods didn't want you informing future Soul Collectors that all could be made right so easily."

"And they made it strong enough that unless I was at my full power," Raphael folded his arms, "I would have no hope of ever detecting it."

" _Exactly. And if any one Soul Collector became too suspicious, the High Council would simply eliminate him."_

Suddenly a hot wave of fury rolled through Raphael, "And I never would have been made into the damn Soul Collector in the first place if they hadn't kept axing them! I would still be a mortal and never have had to go through all of this. I would still be with my family. Wait…" Raphael's eyes darkened, "Originally my retainers – my brothers – helped carry the burden of my power as well. _Didn't they_?"

 _"It only seemed that way My Lord."_ Tenebris bowed her head sadly _, "In truth, the High Gods devised the use of "retainers" to further hinder an already weakened Soul Collector. That is why your power became so much harder to control after you removed your brothers' immortality. It was not that you were too weak to hold it, but rather you had so much of it and did not have the final vital component of yourself necessary to control it, The Gate. That is why until now you have not truly been whole."_

"You know," Zephyr tapped his chin thoughtfully, "That's probably why the Tapestry of Fate started to unravel. It wasn't your fault Raph. It was those damn gods messing with the thing for eons."

Tenebris nodded, " _Correct."_

Far from relived by their words, Raphael could only feel his ire continue to grow, "Those bastards! All this time I've been going through hell and I bet they've just been laughing their asses off!"

"It's funny." Apparently unperturbed by The Soul Collector's boiling temper, Zephyr remarked casually, "Them moving threads around in the tapestry in hopes of weakening you actually ended up helping you regain a bunch of your power. Then there's the whole having-to-turn-your-brothers-back-into-mortals-indirectly-leading-to-you-accidently-reabsorbing-the-Gate thing." He laughed loudly, "They dug their own graves and they don't even know it!"

"Zephyr," Said god glanced over at Raphael. Although still furious, The Soul Collector directed none of his anger towards his friend, "You're right."

The silver-eyed individual smugly shrugged, "Despite popular belief I'm not totally useless you know."

" _One decent thought per millennium can hardly be considered a contribution."_

Right as Zephyr was undoubtedly about to throw his own choice insult at Tenebris, Raphael stood cutting him off, "I should let our lovely High Council get to know me better. I'd hate to keep them out of the loop."

"Wow…" Zephyr commented sarcastically, "You really are pissed if you're calling them "lovely.""

Once more Raphael ignored him, "Velox Umbra!"

A small white rabbit with an aura of yellow hopped into view, "Yes, My Lord Soul Collector?"

"Summon the High Council," For the first time Raphael proudly went to his throne, "They have some souls that require my attention."

Tenebris bared her fangs in what could only be perceived as her version of a smile, " _The new age has begun."_

* * *

 **A/N Lots of background and plot points coming together in this chapter. Hopefully it all made sense and didn't bore you guys! There's a lot more "fun" ahead in future chapters ;)**

* * *

 **To my lovely reviewers (several chapters' worth because I forgot last time - my bad):**

 **grungekitty: Sorry! I'm such a jerk for using chapter cliffhangers all the time. Hopefully the suspense between chapters wasn't too terrible. And don't worry! You just taking the time to comment is beyond appreciated! Even if it's short and simple, it is guaranteed to make my day.**

 **DreamStoryWeaver: Haha yeah I wanted to bring him back sooner, but I just couldn't work it in with the way I wanted the chapters to be laid out. He's back lots now though! Thanks for reading!**

 **XxTurtletracerxX: Yay! I'm so glad you are enjoying it! I definitely have a weak spot for writing Raph in such roles and so I'm psyched someone else feels the same! Thanks for commenting :)**

 **Sunny Lighter: I know so many feels. There were definitely times writing those last few chapters were my heart was breaking for him and… there's more feels ahead. I'm so hard on my characters! Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Gwydion: I put you last because I didn't want to make others endure too much reading XD Yeah for Casey I literally thought to myself, "What would be the job I would hate to do more than anything else?" Answer: "Talking to angry people on the phone trying to sell them stuff." Haha, yes summer break at last! You'd think I would have had all the updates by now but alas writer's block has been hitting hard (by my standards), but I think I finally (fingers crossed) have my momentum coming back. So hopefully I can finish writing/editing these last few chapters in a reasonable amount of time. Also… You know I couldn't resist doing a certain something… Don't judge me G! I am weak!**


	15. XV

Weavings

* * *

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

 **I could have probably spent more time editing this, but I didn't. I admit I may be a bit excited to finally be done this!**

* * *

XV.

As instructed, Velox Umbra had dutifully summoned the High Council. Including The Soul Collector, the council was composed of six deities and all were currently present in the great hall with the exception of their honoured host. Chthon, the god controlling the physical matter of worlds, of course was the first to express his discontent, "So where is he then? We get this urgent call to show up right away and the green horn can't even be bothered to be waiting here to greet us."

Chronos, god of time, simply nodded in agreement, "It's a matter of respect. Apparently, he feels his time is more valuable than ours."

"One could say respect is lacking with our dear Soul Collector." Semperaequilibria, goddess of balance, fingered her golden set of scales as she continued, "Or perhaps something more is out of alignment."

"You sense it too then?" Paradoxen, god of physical laws, logic, and mechanics, met Semperaequlibria's white eyes.

"She is not alone." The final member of their party, Vitamorte, deity of life and death, whispered through black veil, "Did you not see the still Gate outside?"

"No…" Chronos' wrinkled hands grasped tightly to the arms of his chair, "There is no way he could have learned-"

"Shut it you old goat!" Chthon interrupted, "Remember where you are!"

"Please Chthon, let Chronos finish his thought. I am eager to learn what it is you have all been hiding from me." Every god in the hall abruptly jerked their attention to the throne's dais where Raphael stood. Slowly, his new form sending a chill through each individual, Raphael lowered himself to his throne, "Then again, we all know that would be a waste of time. I am already well aware of what you have done."

Chthon responded, "Raphael, please understand-"

Instantly, Chthon's voice was cut off as Raphael tightened a now visible rope he had surreptitiously coiled around the god's throat, "You forget yourself Chthon! I am your Lord and Master now and you will address me as such!" At the struggling deity's gurgles, the remaining four gods went to rise only to discover they too were bound where they sat. Raphael smirked, "You really think I'd let you leave so soon? We have so much to discuss."

Semperaequilibria nearly spit, "You dare trap us so?"

"Yeah," Smugly Raphael leaned his chin into his hand whose elbow rested on the throne's arm, "I do."

Vitamorte's whisper slithered through their ears, "What is it you intend to do with us…" At Raphael's raised eye ridge, "Lord Raphael?"

"Isn't _that_ the question?" The Soul Collector laughed before becoming gravely serious, "What should I do to the ones responsible for the extermination of my predecessors? The ones whose actions forced me from the life I loved? The ones who allowed a rogue soul familiar to nearly possess my soul for eternity?"

"Lies!" Chronos shouted, "Where is your proof oh _Lord_ Soul Collector?"

"Proof?" A cruel smile slid across Raphael's face, "My familiars are more than enough proof now that I have freed them from your stupid spells. Right, Tenebris?"

From behind his throne, Tenebris padded to his feet, "Yes My Lord. We all have been freed."

At her words, Nocte Lector appeared behind Paradoxen's seat, Velox Umbra took his post behind Chronos, and Ala Os flitted over to Vitamorte. A new voice arose from the corner of the room as Zephyr strode forward, "In other words, you guys are so toast."

Rising from his throne, Raphael nodded at Tenebris who descended the steps to stand behind Semperaequilbria. The Soul Collector cleared his throat as he fingered the cables he had created for each member of the High Council, "Time to shed the rest of your lies."

When he yanked on the ropes, all five deities shuddered before crying out. Almost instantly, their humanoid forms melted away. Chronos dissolved into an hourglass which within had a constantly ticking pendulum. Chthon erupted from his skin as a massive pile of molten rock and after a few moments had giant crimson tentacles shoot out from all over his body. Paradoxen faded into a buzzing cloud of numbers and equations, proofs and figures while Semperaequilibria merged with her scales. The support warped into a feminine body while the beams became her arms and her feet rested as the base. Finally, Vitamorte pulled back their mercurial hood revealing two faces. One was white with no eyes or mouth and the other was black and also lacked the features of the white. One arm and hand was that of flesh and blood while the other was skeletal, absent of tissue.

"There." Raphael coolly remarked, "Don't we all feel better now?"

But in their shock, the High Council was silent. Features remaining grim, Raphael continued, "Your souls now belong to me, and with them I will do as I please, which means your power is mine to take. Don't worry, my friends here will make admirable replacements, but they, unlike you, will report to me. At last, after all these millennia I, The Soul Collector, will finally resume my rightful place as my ancestors did before me."

Smoothly threading a series of chains between chosen god and familiar, one final tug was all it took for the souls of the High Council to be ejected from their bodies. Swiftly catching the wayward souls in a net of his devising, Raphael continued the weaving, allowing his friends to merge with the gods' discarded bodies and power. Soon, all was still except for the swirling vortex of five very distressed souls.

"Wow…" Zephyr looked at his hands as he shifted them from molten lava to pale flesh and back again, "Talk about being caught red-handed." Raising one palm in demonstration he crowed, "Am I right?"

A communal groan followed from the other newly formed gods while Raphael simply stood continuing to examine the souls of the former High Council. Velox Umbra, who had been both surprised and greatly honoured when The Soul Collector approached him asking if he would take on the mantle of the new god of time, remained essentially the same. However, he did have an old-fashioned watch dangling from a silver chain around his neck. Yet, he paid his changes no heed and instead had his attention focused on Raphael, "My Lord Soul Collector, what will you do with them?"

At the shy rabbit's question, Raphael shifted his attention, "I haven't decided yet. I could neutralize them and send them back into the cycle, but that doesn't seem like _enough_."

Ala Os' body was undoubtedly an odd sight to behold for his right half was that of a skeleton while his left was that of a normal pigeon. From his place he cooed and after a moment Raphael responded, "It's true. I could do with them as I have done with the Herald."

"You still do not seem convinced, My Lord." Nocte Lector seemed able to retain his owl form, but every once and a while his body would shift into the swarm of symbols that had been characteristic of the god before him.

"It is hard…" Raphael sighed as he sunk back onto his throne. "On the one hand I'm furious with all they have done, but while completing the transformation I saw deep into their souls. They are not entirely evil – they each have good in them – and I understand why they did what they did. My ancestor apparently wasn't exactly the nicest guy…"

" _Perhaps."_ Tenebris too remained as she was, but now too had a golden set of scales on the table. " _But they did not stop abusing their power once the first Soul Collector was overthrown. They continued to weaken your line and I have no doubt if you had not acted as quickly as you did they would have done the same to you."_

"Power corrupts." Zephyr had his arms – now normal – folded as he shook his head, "It happens over and over again. We can only hope none of us fall victim to it…"

Emerald eyes widened at Zephyr before Raphael inhaled deeply and closed them for a minute. When he opened them, he summoned a cage, "I'll put them in here for now. I need to think on it."

"Hey there's no rush chief, take your time." The former weather god grinned, "Just make sure you do that lock up tight!"

"Very funny Zephyr." The Soul Collector grumbled as he sealed the door (ensuring that yes, he had the proper enchantment on it). "Alright, let's call it quits for now, but we'll meet first thing in the morning. We have a lot of ground to cover."

Dismissed, the new High Council rose. Velox Umbra, Ala Os, and Nocte Lector all immediately took their leave. Tenebris promptly went about coiling herself around Raphael's feet and Zephyr walked up to lean against the throne, "So now what Raph?"

Rubbing his hands over his face, Raphael exhaled, "I don't even know where to start. It was hard enough running just my own show, but now the whole universe?"

"Yeah… A few sleepless nights are probably in the future for us both." Zephyr smirked, "Not that you sleep much anyway."

"What's the point?" The Soul Collector argued, "It's not like my body needs it anymore."

"Maybe so, but every once and a while I find it rather relaxing to just check out for a few hours. Give the brain a rest, you know?"

" _I doubt your brain needs much sleep then."_ Tenebris quipped from where she lay.

Raphael snorted while Zephyr pounced on her, "Hey you overgrown gecko! You've gotten more than one freebie today, and it's gotta stop."

Tackling him back, Tenebris hissed, but it held no malice. Watching them tumble around had a new element of entertainment now that Zephyr could change forms as easily as his predecessor. After several minutes, Raphael interrupted, "Yo Zephyr?"

With several tentacles aiding his attempt at a headlock on Tenebris, silver-eyes glanced away from his prey, "'Sup chief?"

"Think you can give me a hand making up a spell so I can recover my mutant turtle form?"

Releasing Tenebris, Zephyr stood and tilted his head in thought, "I imagine we can come up with something, but you're mostly all spirit energy Raph. At best I think all we could really do is put a mask of glamour over this form and summon an illusion of your previous body."

"Hey, I'm the god of souls," Raphael stood, "If anyone can pull it off, I can."

* * *

 **A/N The end is near! Only one chapter left to go people and "Weavings" will be done!**

* * *

 **To my lovely reviewers:**

 **grungekitty: Ahaha.. Oh yes he is X'D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Childish 'paw: Haha I don't know if "blow" is quite the right word for it, but he's definitely not going t be expecting it ;) Thanks for much for reviewing!**

 **Raigon: Shhh! You don't want to give it away ;) Thanks for reviewing!**


	16. XVI

Weavings

* * *

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

XVI.

It was utterly silent in the room. Even the large mutant rat's breathing could not be heard from where he knelt in his meditative trance, yet the instant he arrived, the entire atmosphere in the room shifted.

Splinter had heard of this _son's_ power from his other children, but even with the forewarning, he could not help his sensitive ears twitch ever-so-slightly at the massive spike in energy. It was all the more unfathomable to him as he opened his eyes to greet his visitor, that the turtle before him – looking not much different than his brothers had a few year's previous – appeared obviously nervous and timid at being in the rat's presence. Splinter could not deny that he was more than a little startled that he had such an effect on the powerful being before him.

So strong and yet he still sought his father's approval. Equally odd considering Splinter had no memories of the turtle.

For a long moment as the rat inspected Raphael, his son adamantly refused to make eye contact where he stood boring holes into the tatami mat at his feet. When The Soul Collector continued to withhold conversation, Splinter took the initiative, "You must be Raphael."

Ethereal green eyes still did not look up, "Yes."

"The same deity I am told who is held in such high regard as The Soul Collector."

Raphael's jaw tightened, "Yes."

"Such a powerful god and yet he cannot meet his father's eyes?" The turtle startled slightly before slowly raising his gaze to meet his addresser. When his eyes met Splinter's dark brown, a flash of an image came to mind. A being of pure light and burning green eyes was there in his visitor's place. Yet, just as soon as it had come it was gone. Bewildered by what he had just seen, it took a moment before the rat realized his guest had not moved. Apparently he was waiting for an invitation – just as Splinter's other sons would do – to continue into the dojo. "Raphael, please join me."

"Hai Sensei." Raphael bowed respectfully as he knelt in front of Splinter who returned the gesture.

Now with the god even closer, Splinter felt the fine hairs on his pelt erect from the waves of energy flowing in rivulets from his son. What truly struck him was that he could sense Raphael considerably filtering the energy so as not to bombard him. How could this being possibly consider him both Sensei and Father, and even more shockingly, be nervous of their interaction? Splinter closed his eyes briefly to collect his thoughts before speaking, "May I ask what I owe this visit, Lord Soul Collector?"

That had Raphael's penetrating gaze once more shooting up to meet him, and once again Splinter had a split-second vision of the being composed of light, "Don't call me that."

Splinter tilted his head, but did not release his stare, "Why not? Is that not who you are?"

"I am The Soul Collector!" He snapped before muttering, "But I was your son first…"

"So I am told." Splinter sighed, "I must admit it is rather difficult to see you as such when I have no recollection of such a thing."

"It was for the best!" The god tensed his fists.

"Yet, from what I understand, was not your intention to remove yourself completely from our lives? Yet here you are in the flesh."

"Because I can't stay away anymore!"

Splinter could not deny he was slightly intimidated by the new waves of energy that were rolling off the god in his distress, but he was even more concerned over how much pain Raphael was in, "Is this why you have sought me out today?"

"I… I…" The turtle was shaking slightly, "I just want everything to go back to how it was – to go back to how _I was_ – but it can't – _I can't_. _This_ is who I am now. I can change a lot of things but I can't change that."

The pieces finally seemed to be inching together, "Is that why? Is that why you tried to erase yourself? Because you could not stand the thought of your loved ones dying?"

"I thought if I was alone it would be easier somehow. If I just cut you out I could adapt and move on, but I couldn't. It wasn't any easier and I just couldn't stay away forever. So periodically I would drop in and watch you guys. That's when I found out about Don's discovery and everything started to fall apart. It was hard enough staying away when it was just me wanting to see you, but how could I resist when the guys started popping up on my doorstep? It'd be just a matter of wiping your memories again, taking Don's stuff, and then disappearing, but… I just can't do it anymore."

"Perhaps it is not that you "cannot" but that you do not want to?"

Raphael sighed under Splinter's knowing look, "No, I do not want to." A small breath escaped his lips, "And no longer do I want to give up the responsibility I have been given. This…" The god uncurled his fists on his lap, his fingers blooming like the petals of a lotus, "Is who I am."

"Ah." Splinter stroked his beard thoughtfully, "So what does such a decision entail?"

"It means this." The Soul Collector took a deep breath before suddenly brushing his hand over something Splinter could not see. However, the instant his hand stilled, the rat found himself consumed by hundreds of images, feelings, and more. He was inundated with them. He was reuniting with his memories and through the haze he heard, "I am The Soul Collector but I will always be your son. This is who I am."

After several minutes of endless scenes, Splinter's eyes cleared but were soon watering again as he looked up at the son who his mind had forgotten but his heart had missed so terribly these past few years. "Oh, my son!" Lifting his arms he was thrilled when the turtle pelted into his chest. He could feel the tremendous energy, but he could also feel the joy. As Raphael began to sob into his sensei's fur, all Splinter could do was shed his own tears, "Oh my dear sweet Raphael. How I've missed you."

* * *

 **A/N This marks the end of "Weavings." Yes, I know there is more story to tell, but it will not continue here. All I wanted to cover in "Weavings" has told, and anything more would feel out of place. So surprise! I now introduce to you the third and final part of The Soul Collector Universe: "Interwoven."**

 **Thank-you once again for reading and reviewing and showing me so much support throughout the writing of this fic!**

* * *

 **To my lovely reviewer:**

 **grungekitty: Don't worry it's coming. You'll have to check out "Interwoven" to find out though. Thank-you for all your comments!**


End file.
